Mi dulce tentación
by Zelda-24
Summary: Ichigo es un universitario con mala situación económica, por lo que no imagino que al salvar la vida de Jushiro Ukitake, el sacerdote más querido de Karakura terminaría aceptando un trato en el que actuara como su sustituto, sin embargo no deberá romper la regla de oro: mantener su castidad y pureza en el tiempo que trabaje como el nuevo sacerdote. ¿Lograra no romper la regla?
1. Encuentros del destino

**Capítulo 1: "Encuentros del Destino"**

Ciudad de Karakura, 7:15 pm...

Era un día jueves y la noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad de Karakura, el cielo inmediatamente fue cubierto por la oscuridad y fue acompañado de la hermosa luna y sus brillantes estrellas, sin duda era una hermosa noche...

Podía observarse como la ciudad era iluminada gracias a la luz que era ocasionada por el sinfín de hogares, los rascacielos y los faroles de las calles, la mayoría de habitantes se encontraban en sus casas, sin embargo otras se podían observar caminando por la ciudad, divirtiéndose en algún parque, o simplemente perdiendo el tiempo.

Pero todo esto era ignorado por un joven de cabellos naranjas que se encontraba acostado en su cama mientras observaba el cielo distraídamente, en ese momento se sentía tan tranquilo y despreocupado, pero lastimosamente fue sacado de su trance debido al rugir de su estómago, volviendo así a su cruel realidad, el chico tan solo atino a fruncir su ceño y a apretarse su estómago como intentando que este parara de hacer esos ruidos, pero bien sabía que era en vano, después de todo no había ingerido ningún alimento desde el desayuno, debido a que ese día tendría que quedarse en la universidad hasta altas horas de la tarde, por lo que no podía ir a almorzar a su casa y no decidió cenar ya que él era consciente de la escasez de alimentos que había en su hogar, por lo que prefirió no comer para que sus hermanas menores no se limitaran demasiado la comida y quedaran con hambre.

\- Tsk... como odio esta jodida situación...- murmuro entre dientes el joven pelinaranja; y como no hacerlo, ya que desde hace un par de meses la economía de su hogar se encontraba por los suelos, el trabajo en la clínica de su loco padre ya no rendía sus frutos como antes, por lo que había afectado gravemente en su hogar... sus hermanas apenas y podían llevar los materiales que les pedían en la escuela, la clínica se estaba quedando sin medicamentos y la comida en su casa era cada vez más escaza. El intentado ayudar en los gastos de su hogar, consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo que se ajustaba de una manera en la que este no interfería con sus clases de la universidad, pero lastimosamente ni trabajando podía ayudar de la manera en la que él quisiera a su familia, ya que él también se veía obligado a pagar sus propios gastos, tal como lo era el costearse sus estudios...esta situación lo hacía sentirse tan impotente...

\- Definitivamente hare algo para salir de esta mierda...- y con ese último pensamiento el muchacho de ojos avellanas se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo para dejarse guiar al mundo de los sueños...

...

En otro lugar de Karakura...

El amanecer ya hacia presencia en la bella ciudad y el imponente sol había pasado a remplazar a la hermosa luna. En una majestuosa mansión, podía observarse como una linda jovencita pelinegra descansaba apaciblemente en una cómoda cama, pero lastimosamente fue interrumpida de su relajante sueño gracias a los luminosos rayos del sol que se colaban a través de sus ventanas, ella fue abriendo poco a poco sus ojos y cuando logro su objetivo prosiguió a sentarse en su cama a la vez que dejaba escapar un sonoro bostezo y estiraba sus brazos, por inercia observo el reloj situado en su mesita de noche y cuando se percató de la hora dictada por este, cualquier rastro de sueño desapareció y en cambio fue reemplazado por uno de total angustia...

\- ¡Demonios!...¡Se me ha hecho tarde!...- exclamó una exaltada pelinegra.

Así que se levantó y se dirigió al baño para ducharse rápidamente, eran las 7:25 y sus clases comenzaban a las 8:00, así que en 5 minutos estuvo de regreso en su habitación lista para vestirse adecuadamente. Se dirigió a su armario y tomo lo primero que estuvo a su vista para ponérselo, que resultó ser un bonito vestido color verde de mangas cortas con estampados blancos y unas zapatillas blancas a juego con el vestido. Su larga cabellera azabache la recogió en una coleta alta, dejando suelto a su rebelde mechón que se cruzaba en medio de sus ojos violetas y otros pocos que enmarcaba su bello rostro.

Cuando estuvo lista tomo su maletín en donde llevaba sus cuadernos y salió corriendo de la gran mansión rumbo a la universidad, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de tomar el desayuno. Rukia a pesar de ser una joven adinerada no le gustaba alardear de ello, por eso intentaba ser una "chica normal" en la mayor medida posible, prefería irse corriendo a la universidad que ser llevada por el chofer de la familia en la lujosa camioneta que su hermano había comprado para ella, por suerte su amado "nii-sama" ya no se encontraba en casa cuando ella se levantaba, pero aun así preferiría que le llamara la atención por comportarse de esa forma tan "corriente" a cambo de poder verlo por más tiempo. Verifico por un momento la hora de su celular y abrió los ojos en grande al ver que solo faltaban 2 minutos para el comienzo de sus clases...

\- ¡Maldición!, ¡hoy si me matara Muguruma-sensei!

...

En una universidad de Karakura...

La famosa universidad "Soul Society" era una de las más prestigiosas de la ciudad de Karakura, increíblemente grande e imponente, era bien reconocida debido a sus excelentes profesores, a su increíble tecnología y por muchas otras razones estaba catalogada como la única universidad 5 estrellas del país, por eso mismo era bien sabido que solamente los jóvenes de buena clase social y que estaban en excelentes condiciones económicas eran capaces de lograrse un cupo como alumno en tan majestuosa universidad.

Pero el caso de Ichigo Kurosaki era ligeramente diferente... el chico pelinaranja tenía el enorme orgullo de decir que su motivo de permanencia en el lugar se debía gracias a los frutos de su inteligencia y su brillante intelecto, y es que el chico a pesar de tener pinta de maleante y parecer una clase de pandillero juvenil, nadie podía negar que era poseedor de un brillante cerebro, y que gracias al buen uso de este fue capaz de lograr las notas necesarias para ganarse la media beca de la que era poseedor, de no ser por ese logro nunca hubiera sido capaz de imaginarse en estudiar en un lugar de tal opulencia. Pero lastimosamente su situación económica no le favorecía en mucho, incluso se encontraba en tal aprieto que creía que ya no sería capaz de costearse el resto del dinero requerido para continuar con sus estudios y es que aún le faltaba poco más de un año para culminar su carrera de "Ingeniería en Sistemas", actualmente era un estudiante de cuarto año y recién comenzaba su segundo protagonista de estos pesimistas pensamientos se encontraba actualmente recostado en el tronco de un árbol ubicado en el patio de la universidad, decidió tomarse un pequeño momento de relajación antes de comenzar con las molestas clases, le quedaban aproximadamente unos 20 minutos antes de que comenzaran estas, pero justo en ese momento pudo notar como una pequeña chica pelinegra a la que solo vio de espalda, corría como si su vida dependiera de ello en dirección a uno de los tantos edificios que formaban el campus, observo como un pequeño objeto parecía desprenderse de ella y caer en la maleza...

\- ¡OYE!, ¡se te cayó algo!- grito inútilmente el pelinaranja, pues la chica pareció no oírle y aunque hubiera intentado alcanzarla hubiera sido en vano, ella ya había desaparecido de su vista.

El chico de ojos miel camino en dirección al lugar donde creyó ver caer el misterioso objeto, pero por más que busco no noto nada, aburrido de buscar estaba dispuesto a dirigirse a su respectivo edificio hasta que noto algo brillar entre la hierba, al agacharse vio un fino brazalete, lo tomo entre sus manos para observarlo mejor, sin duda era muy hermoso; estaba hecho de oro blanco, era delgado y parecía frágil a su vista, tenía pequeñas incrustaciones de rubí y de él colgaba un dije en forma de copo de nieve formado aparentemente por diamante. Ichigo solo atino a fruncir su entrecejo a la vez que pensaba que esa pieza de joyería debía valer una fortuna, asumía que debía pertenecer a la chica que anteriormente corría como loca y a decir verdad tampoco le extrañaría que ella afuera poseedora de tan fina pieza, después de todo la mayoría de estudiantes del lugar eran unos riquillos que siempre cumplían sus caprichos. Cansado de estar en cuclillas el chico decidió pararse y guardar el bello brazalete en una pequeña bolsa ubicada en el interior de su maletín, luego buscaría a la descuidada chica que perdió dicho adorno, aunque resultara difícil encontrarla entre tantos edificios, pero aun así prefería realizar esa molesta tarea, que dejar la mencionada pieza en el "Departamento de Objetos Perdidos" que estaba a cargo de Omaeda, ya que no se fiaba de ese gordo inútil, aun si el dinero era lo que más le sobraba aparte de grasa, todavía le sorprendía que el director siendo el viejo Yamamoto lo haya dejado en ese cargo.

\- Tks... ya basta de divagaciones, es mejor que me dirija al salón...- murmuro el ojimiel para sí mismo mientras observaba la hora que dictaba su reloj de pulsera.

...

En el segundo edificio del lado norte de Soul Society...

Una joven pelinegra se encontraba totalmente aburrida en la clase de matemáticas y no es que no le gustara la materia, después de todo era esencial para un futuro administrador de empresa como lo sería ella, pero el recibir la materia a cargo de Kensei Muguruma convertía esas largas horas muy tediosas y aburridas, observo de reojo a sus demás compañeros y vio como todos parecían poner atención y tomar apuntes, aunque estaba segura que no tenían ni la más mínima idea de lo que el peliblanco decía con tanto afán y de lo que resolvía en la pizarra, a pesar de que todos los que la rodeaban fueran unos riquillos consentidos no aseguraba que resaltaran precisamente por su "brillante intelecto", para ser sincera no se llevaba bien con ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera les hablaba, ella era nueva en esa universidad y había ingresado a inicios de ese semestre que fue aproximadamente hacia una semana, pero con lo poco que había estado en ese lugar le basto para convencerse que no eran más que unos chiquillos caprichosos y consentidos y dado a su conservadora actitud no había logrado congeniar con ellos... y pensar que tendría que soportarlos por 4 años más... eso la desanimaba un poco, después de todo apenas cursaba su primer año de la carrera. Cansada de sus divagaciones y de la aburrida clase decidió entretenerse a su manera y no es que fuera presumida pero ella era consiente que era buena en la materia y ese tema no le era difícil como a todos los de su salón, así que se decidió a tomar un lápiz y estaba dispuesta a plasmar su "arte" en su libreta de apuntes, pero justo en ese momento otra cosa llamó su atención ... vio con detenimiento su mano izquierda, precisamente a su muñeca y no había nada fuera de lo común... ¿eso era normal no?... pero ella tenía la respuesta a esa incógnita y era un definitivo ¡NO!, casi podía jurar que llevaba puesto su preciado brazalete hace unas horas, comenzó a hacer memoria desde que despertó ese día y si... en definitiva se había puesto ese brazalete... con un poco de miedo observo su mesa con la esperanza de verlo ahí, pero no estaba, bajo su vista hacia su vestido pensando que talvez se le cayó en esa zona, pero su resultado fue el mismo que el anterior; ya desesperada y con una mueca digna de una película de terror observo hacia el suelo del salón, pero por más que buscaba con la mirada no era capaz de encontrarlo...- _"¡Maldición!, ¡esto no me puede estar pasando!"_ \- pensó una horrorizada Rukia, y no es que fuera materialista, pero ese brazalete para ella más que tener gran valor material, lo tenía sentimental... después de todo había pertenecido a su querida hermana, e inevitablemente comenzó a recordar el día en que le fue adquirido...

 **Flashback... Un año atrás...**

 _Ese era un día especial, después de todo era el cumpleaños número 16 de cierta chica de ojos violetas, fue un día agradable y tranquilo, aunque para tristeza de la cumpleañera no se encontraba su amado nii-sama, ni siquiera pudo verlo en la mañana... pero para su sorpresa ese día él había regresado a casa más temprano de su compañía. Byakuya Kuchiki no era precisamente un hombre de gran elocuencia o de emociones, sin embargo en esa noche decidió llevar a cenar a su hermana al restaurante más lujoso de la ciudad "Aizen's Gourmet", la cena transcurrió tranquila y aunque rara vez hablaran, la sonrisa de Rukia ya no tenía más cabida en su rostro, a ella le bastaba su compañía. Al regresar a la mansión el pelinegro le dijo que lo acompañara a su aposento, al llegar ahí él se dirigió hacia uno de sus costosos muebles y de una gaveta extrajo muna bonita caja de terciopelo roja que le otorgó a Rukia, ella asombrada la recibió y al abrirla no fue capaz de contener su gran sorpresa y admiración al observas tan bella pieza..._

 _\- Nii-sama... esto...- balbuceaba la ojivioleta._

 _\- Pertenecía a Hisana, ahora quiero que tú la conserves...- comento el mayor con su típica seriedad._

 _\- ¿Perteneció a Hisana-nii?- susurro la joven con asombro- ¿Está seguro de querer entregármelo?_

 _\- Creo que ahora tú debes ser quien lo atesore y estoy seguro que Hisana querría lo mismo- termino por concluir a la vez que tomaba el brazalete y lo colocaba en la muñeca de su hemana._

 _\- ¡Gracias nii-sama!... lo atesorare y cuidare de él más que nada...- comentaba una sonrojada y emocionada Rukia._

 **Fin del Flasback...**

Rukia aún seguía buscando con la mirada y movía su cabeza en todas direcciones rogando internamente el poder encontrarlo, con esos movimientos logro llamar la atención de sus compañeros e inevitablemente la de su profesor, pero ella se dio cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde...

\- ¡Kuchiki!- se escuchó un furioso grito en el salón de parte del fornido profesor- ¡¿podrías mencionarme que páginas del libro, mencione que tienen que resolver?!

\- Uhmmm...esto... ah...- balbuceaba una nerviosa rukia sin saber que contestar.

\- No solo decides venir tarde el día de hoy... sino que también te das el lujo de distraerte en mi clase...- hablaba un enojado Kensei a la vez que una venita resaltaba en su frente- ahora no solo realizaras los ejercicios de las páginas 102 y 103, sino que debido a tu inadecuado comportamiento también realizaras los de las páginas 118 y 131... y los espero a más tardar mañana al medio día ¿entendiste?- termino por sentenciar el iracundo profesor.

\- Si Muguruma-sensei...- acoto la pelinegra entre dientes, mientras podía observar las sonrisas burlonas plasmadas en sus demás compañeros...- _"¡Maldición!, cundo pensé que el día no podía ser peor!"_ \- pensaba una decepciona y frustrada ojivioleta.

...

La hora del almuerzo ya había llegado y un grupo de jóvenes se encontraban merendando en el jardín bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol...

\- ¡Joder Ishida!, ya te dije que no logre identificar a la mocosa esa, solo vi su espalda- comentaba un exasperado ichigo cansado de tantas preguntas.

\- Deja de ser tan bestia Kurosaki... y si no lograste verla ¿Cómo esperas encontrarla y saber que era ella en un lugar tan enorme como este?- argumentaba calmadamente un chico de gagas, él era Uryu Ishida hijo del famoso y reconocido doctor Ryuken Ishida, pero gracias al gran intelecto que poseía el joven, fue capaz de obtener una beca completa para ingresar a la tan codiciada Soul Society, aunque el dinero no era preocupación alguna para él, no le gustaba depender de su padre- Lo más lógico y sensato que podrías hacer es dejar el brazalete en el departamento de objetos perdidos...- concluyo él chico mientras se ajustaba sus lentes.

\- Ni loco dejaría algo a cargo del inútil de Omaeda, seguramente lo perdería o se lo regalaría a quien sabe... no me fio de el- comentaba el chico con cara de espanto al tan solo imaginarse la idea.

\- Enserio que eres obstinado- mencionaba un derrotado Ishida.

\- ¡Wow!, ¡Kurosaki-kun enserio tienes un gran corazón!- hablaba una emocionada y sonrojada chica pelinaranja y de grandes atributos, ella al igual que el chico de gafas se encontraba estudiando en ese lugar gracias a sus excelentes notas, ganándose una beca completa y aunque luciera ser una joven torpe, distraídas y cabeza hueca, poseía un brillante cerebro.

\- Tks... ni que fuera para tanto, no es como si se convirtiera en un héroe al hacer ese "gran sacrificio"- decía burlonamente un joven hombre de sonrisa maniática y de calva impresionante.

\- ¿Y entonces porque mierda no la buscas tú mismo Ikaku?- preguntaba un irritado pelinaranja.

\- Para empezar tú te encontraste esa baratija, además yo no me tomaría tal molestia, haría lo mismo que dijo él 4 ojos de Ishida, de ahí en adelante lo que pase con esa mierda ya no sería mi puto problema...

\- Ahhhh... dejen de pelear de una vez, aun no sé porque me junto con unos animales brutos como ustedes...- comentaba un afeminado chico mientras arreglaba su perfecta cabellera.

\- ¿Y a ti quien te obliga a estar aquí Yumichika?- pregunto un enfadado ojimiel con el ceño claramente fruncido y con una venita en su frente a punto de estallar.

\- Ya muchachos dejen de discutir...- intentaba calmarlos una afligida Inoue- mejor sigamos comiendo ¿sí?... por cierto Kurosaki-kun, ¿otra vez olvidaste tu almuerzo?- pregunto al ver como todos comían, menos el mencionado- ¡Toma!, ¡tengo suficiente comida para todos!- dijo con una enorme sonrisa, mientras todos la miraban con horror. Ichigo con cierta preocupación tomo los bollos dulces que ella le ofrecía, después de todo su desayuno no fue muy gratificante, suspiro con alivio al ver que los bollos no estaban hechos de algún ingrediente extraño, ahora comprobaba que la carrera de "Gastronomía" estaba ayudando a que la joven mejorara en sus artes culinarias, aunque solo fuera en el ámbito de la pastelería ya que fuera de este ella seguía manteniendo sus peculiares gustos para la comida casera, así que él chico se limitó a decirle un escueto "gracias"- por cierto...no he visto a Grimmjow-san y tampoco ha venido a acompañarnos Renji-san...- murmuro la joven con cierto desconcierto.

\- De Grimmjow no me extraña, es un imbécil en potencia, así que ha de estar causando algún alboroto por ahí, pero de Abarai si me extraña un poco, desde hace una semana que ya no viene a tomar el almuerzo con nosotros- comento un pensativo Ishida.

\- Pues lo de Renji no es un gran misterio, he escuchado rumores que dicen haberlo visto acompañado de una chica en estos últimos días... aunque no la conozco ni se de quien se trata- les aclaro Yumichika.

\- ¿Acompañado de una chica?, valla quien lo diría... tal parece que su ausencia se debe solamente a su deseo de ligar... no me extraña sinceramente- aporto un desinteresado Ikaku.

Y así el día se les fue volando, hasta que fue la hora de salida de nuestro pelinaranja protagonista... iba caminando tranquilamente, pero decidió detenerse un momento por el rio que quedaba de camino hacia su hogar, en ese momento lucia muy hermoso sobre todo como reflejaba los rayos de la puesta de sol, luego de quedarse observándolo un par de minutos decidió volver emprender el camino a su casa, pero a lo lejos pudo distinguir a una figura conocida para él, se trataba del sacerdote Ukitake Jushiro, muy conocido y amado en Karakura, él se encontraba parado a la orilla del rio observando el agua con una cálida sonrisa, pero algo espantoso estaba a punto de desatarse... el carismático sacerdote iba a darse la vuelta, pero al comenzar a realizar dicho movimiento termino tropezándose en una roca y cayó al rio, siendo arrastrado por este. Ichigo observaba horrorizado la escena, de pronto un fugaz recuerdo cruzo su mente, uno done observaba la misma escena frente a sus ojos pero protagonizada por su madre... ¡definitivamente no dejaría que volviera a pasar lo mismo!, menos frente a sus ojos... decidido arrojo su maletín al césped y sin pensarlo 2 veces se lanzó al rio, no le importaba mojarse, que alguien robara su maletín o que apenas conociera al sacerdote, simplemente no permitiría que muriera de esa manera, podía sentirse ser arrastrado por la corriente, pero por fortuna era buen nadador, con un poco de dificultad alcanzo al sacerdote que a penas y mantenía los ojos abiertos y cargando con el nado de regreso a la orilla del rio. Al salir del agua lo primero que hizo fue verificar el estado del peliblanco que había tragado mucha agua, pero por fortuna el tenia vagos conocimientos médicos (cortesía de su padre) y así logro que el mayor expulsara el agua contenida. El peliblanco comenzó a mirar mejor y pudo observar como unos preocupados ojos ámbar lo miraban en ese momento.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto un agotado Ichigo.

\- Si... muchas gracias joven...- murmuro un agradecido y a la vez asombrado Ukitake mientas respiraba con algo de dificultad.

\- ¡Ukitake!- gritaba a lo lejos una preocupada voz que cada vez iba acercándose más.

\- Kyoraku ...

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- indago con aire de preocupación, pues el había observado con horror aquella escena que se dio hace un par de minutos.

\- Estoy bien... todo gracias a este noble joven- respondió observando al pelinaranja- así que no te preocupes.

\- Muchas gracias chico... no sé cómo compensártelo...- dijo un agradecido Kyoraku.

\- No se preocupe, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo.

\- No estoy muy seguro... fuiste el único que actuó de esa manera tan valiente- respondió esta vez el simpático sacerdote.

\- Bueno... simplemente no me quedaría sentado a ver como alguien muere delante de mis ojos- respondió el chico con fiera determinación, para sorpresa de Ukitake y Kyoraku- si me disculpan debo retirarme ya... menciono el muchacho de ojos miel mientras tomaba su maletín.

\- Espera, antes de que te vayas... ¿podrías decirnos tu nombre?- pregunto un intrigado peliblanco.

\- Ichigo... Ichigo Kurosaki... nos vemos- termino por decir con una mano alzada, a la vez que se perdia por el camino.

\- Kurosaki ¿eh?, quien lo diría... algo me dice que te veremos más pronto de lo que esperas, ¿no lo crees Ukitake?- susurraba el pelicastaño con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Opino lo mismo... el en definitiva es un joven interesante...- respondió el peliblanco con una cálida sonrisa.

A veces el destino es algo tan inevitable como complicado de entender... ¿Qué es el destino?, ¿Qué nos depara?, ¿Cómo lo encontramos?, hay un sinfín de preguntas que pueden nunca llegar a ser contestadas correctamente, pero la única certeza que tenemos es que eso llamado "destino" es inevitable... y una vez llegado el momento de encontrarlo, solo nos queda guiarnos por este... y desde ese día Ichigo Kurosaki inevitablemente y sin saberlo encontró el suyo... ahora... ¿Qué es lo que le depara en adelante?

...

 **Notas del autor:**

Hola a todos :D ¡! Está de más decir que estoy muy emocionada con este proyecto!... puede ser que ahorita les parezca tedioso o aburrido xD ... pero prometo que más adelante se pondrá interesante xD ... A lo mejor no les guste los capítulos tan largos... Así que me gustaría saber si quieren que continue haciéndolos de igual manera o los quieren más "reducidos" por así decirlo xD ... Por favor déjenme sus comentarios... ya sean para críticas negativas, positivas o constructivas...todo es válido! ... Este es mi "segundo fanfic" aunque yo no lo consideraría así xD ... ya que tengo otro pero solo tiene 2 capítulos apenas (para los pocos que lo leyeron xD ...lo continuare :D) xD ...así que sigo siendo primeriza... De antemano pido disculpas por posibles errores ortográficos o por mala narración :p ...por eso espero sus lindos comentarios...eso me ayudara a mejorar! Gracias :) .

 **Notas del capítulo:**

1- Puede que este capítulo los haga confundirse y ustedes piensen que solo tratara de una temática estudiantil... En parte puede ser xD ...pero en realidad será más compleja así que pido un poco de paciencia por favor ;)

2- La edad de los personajes como otros datos se los aclarare en el próximo capitulo.

3- La verdad quería decir que ichigo estudiaba medicina en un principio, pero esa carrera es demasiado larga y además en la mayoría de fanfics él es médico xD ... así que quería variar un poco xD

4- Si les quedo la duda la chica con la que miraban a renji es rukia xD (no lo hice con intención renruki mas adelante aclarare).

 **Datos del autor? xD:**

Se que nadie leera esto xD y dudo que les importe a decir verdad xD... Pero para aquellos que estén interesados... (se escuchan los grillos) ...les dejare un par de datos sobre mi xD:

1- Mi nombre completo es: Natalie Isabelle Castillo Escalante.

2- Tengo 18 años :)

3- Color favorito: Rosado (si ya se ...soy muy aniñada :v)

4- Amor platónico: Jon Bon Jovi *.* ¡! (El único hombre real que amo xD)

5- Cantantes o grupos preferidos: Como ya mencione Bon Jovi xD y también la hermosa Adele *.*

6- Cancion favorita: tengo 2... una de Bon Jovi que es: "These Days" (la letra y ritmo me fascina) y de Adele: "Love in the Dark" x3

Gracias por leer! x3


	2. Trato hecho

**Capítulo 2: "Trato hecho..."**

El día estaba llegando a su culminación... en esos momentos el claro y azul cielo de Karakura había sido reemplazado por el hermoso ocaso tomando este un bello tono naranja, y el enorme y dorado astro podía observarse como iba perdiéndose mientras se escondía tras la enorme colina de la mencionada ciudad...

En una bella casa construida de manera tradicional, se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad sentado en el pasto de su jardín presenciando el bello ocaso mientras tomaba una taza de té verde; en esos momentos un cálido y fino viento hizo presencia moviendo hací sus largos y lisos cabellos blancos, dicho hombre había estado en esa postura por un largo tiempo meditando sobre cierto asunto que le aquejaba y analizando la posible solución a él, pero una amigable y conocida voz lo saco de su reciente estupor.

\- Ukitake... parecías estar en otro mundo... ¿Qué es lo que te inquieta en estos momentos?- indago un amigable pelicastaño mientras tomaba asiento junto a él peliblanco, llevando consigo una botella de sake.

\- Kyoraku... pensé que estabas embriagándote por ahí con Rangiku-san- comentaba el cálido hombre con una pequeña sonrisa- retomando tu pregunta anterior... estaba pensando en el asunto sobre el nuevo sacerdote...he estado investigando acerca de si hay jóvenes interesados en esta labor, pero lastimosamente no he sido capaz de encontrar a nadie, y soy consciente de que los actuales sacerdotes no pueden abandonar sus respectivas iglesias para venir a atender donde yo ejerzo mi labor... si no encuentro una solución al problema tendré que continuar con mi rol actual, porque no puedo dejar tiradas a todas las personas...

\- Pero tú eres consiente que ya no puedes seguir impartiendo las misas... esa labor te desgasta y agota mucho, sumándole a esto tu enfermedad, solo lograras agravar más tu delicado estado, tienes que guardar reposo de ahora en adelante, hasta Ryuken-san te lo ha mencionado...- aportaba un preocupado Kyoraku.

-Lo se Kyoraku... estoy consciente de la situación... ¿pero entonces que me aconsejas hacer?.

\- Sé que te caracterizas por ser una persona muy honesta y confiable, también por ser muy entregado y dedicado a tu labor... inclusive que nosotros fuéramos hijos del viejo Yamamoto y que tuviéramos todos los recursos y el dinero necesario para cursar la carrera que quisiéramos o ejercer un notorio papel en su "imperio", no afecto para que tu decidieras luchar por lo que verdaderamente deseabas, incluso cuando eso significaba enfrentar al viejo... pero gracias a tu determinación y dedicación te has convertido en el sacerdote tan querido y respetado que eres ahora; yo por otro lado me he vuelto un holgazán y bebedor invicto de primera- menciono lo último con una tranquila sonrisa- por eso sé que te duele saber que ya no podrás seguir ejerciendo y trabajando en lo que amas... sin embargo también tienes que preocuparte más por ti... en estos días yo también he estado analizando la situación y he llegado a la conclusión que si no encontramos a tu reemplazo de la manera correcta, lo tendremos que hacer un poco a la "fuerza".

\- ¿A qué te refieres al encontrarlo a la fuerza?

\- A lo mejor lo que te proponga no te agrade, más conociendo lo ortodoxo que eres... pero la única solución que se me ocurre es "contratar" a tu sustituto- daba a conocer su punto de vista el pelicastaño de manera tan natural que aturdió un momento al peliblanco.

\- ¡Pero qué cosas propones Kyoraku!- regañaba el asombrado sacerdote- como se te ocurre proponer que contratemos a una persona para ello... primeramente es ilegal y no sería correcto el resolver las cosas de esa manera... una persona debe ser sacerdote por vocación, no por dinero.

\- Sé que para ti es difícil el realizar las cosas de esa manera, pero acepta que es lo único que podemos hacer, es tomar ese riesgo o dejar a una multitud de personas "desamparadas", después de todo eres el único sacerdote en la ciudad, y como ya dije no permitiré que sigas ajetreándote de esa manera- pauso por un momento su hablar para empinarse la botella de sake ya que sentía como se secaba su garganta, y al encontrarse solamente con el silencio de su acompañante decidió continuar con su explicación- opino que debería ser alguien joven y saludable ya que alguien de "edad mayor" no rendiría adecuadamente... lógicamente no buscaremos a un chico sin valores o que no tenga mínimo conocimiento de estas cosas... solo piénsalo Ukitake... es mejor realizar un pequeño sacrificio para así obtener un bien mayor.

\- Esta bien...- cedió el sacerdote luego de analizar bien la propuesta de su hermano- pero yo escogeré al joven...- termino por decir Ukitake sintiendo aun una punzada de culpabilidad.

\- Ohh, ya verás que es la mejor decisión que puedas tomar... y dime... ¿ya tienes a alguien en mente?.

\- Si...- respondió con una cálida sonrisa al recordar la imagen de cierto chico- pero primeramente habrá que contactarlo y por su apariencia creo que costara convencerlo.

\- Si es quien me imagino no te preocupes por ello, deja lo demás en mis manos, y no será difícil encontrarlo, después de todo es hijo de mi viejo camarada de copas- opinaba Kyoraku sabiendo inmediatamente a quien se refería su acompañante.

\- Pero conociendo la personalidad de Isshin no estará a gusto con todo esto.

\- ¿Quién dijo que tiene que enterarse antes del trato?- comentaba con una sonrisa burlona- lo mejor será mantenerlo al margen por el momento, y también creo conveniente manifestar esta situación a mi otro camarada de copas para que nos ayude en este embrollo.

-Uff... solo espero que no terminen cometiendo una tontería...

* * *

Habían trascurrido un par de días desde que cierto pelinaranja tomara posesión de aquel espléndido brazalete... y si bien en un inicio buscaba arduamente a la verdadera dueña, el no obtener los resultados deseados de su búsqueda había logrado que la pieza de joyería yaciera olvidada en la misma bolsa de su maletín, sumándole a esto su constante estrés por los estudios y demás problemas económicos, ocasiono que la anterior tarea de devolver el mencionado brazalete pasara a un segundo plano. Dicho joven se encontraba caminando con su inseparable ceño fruncido por los pasillos de su centro de estudios en dirección hacia la cafetería de este, siendo acompañado por un muchacho peliazul con cara de pocos amigos; al llegar al concurrido y amplio lugar se dirigieron a la fila esperando sus respectivos turnos para hacer sus compras que serían luego que 2 chicas realizaran su pedido...

\- Queremos una orden mediana de "ensalada light" y 2 botellas de agua mineral- ordeno una chica rubia con voz desesperantemente aguda.

\- ¿Desean algo más?- y al ver como la joven negaba con la cabeza, la dependiente prosiguió a hablar- Bien... serian 18 dólares con 50 centavos- _"¿Y qué mierda tienen de especial esa ensalada y agua para que valgan tanto?, ¿acaso el agua es rejuvenecedora o algo así?"_ , eran los pensamientos del pelinaranja al escuchar el exagerado precio. Las chicas se limitaron a pagar para posteriormente retirarse, pero se detuvieron al escuchar la voz de la dependiente hablándoles nuevamente- esperen un momento... como recompensa por ser clientes frecuentes les obsequiaremos esto...- menciono la mujer de mediana edad poniendo 2 lindos pastelillos resguardados en una cajita plástica sobre el mostrador.

\- ¡Pero como se le ocurre darnos esas cosas, aléjenlas de nuestra vista!... esas porquerías están llenas de calorías y nosotras no pensamos engordar para luego vernos como usted- exclamaba la chica de cabello café acompañante de la rubia- vámonos "amiguis" antes de que esta señora nos contagie su fealdad- termino por decir la chica mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga y luego alejarse ambas riendo del lugar. Ichigo iba a detenerlas para hacerlas disculparse por sus hirientes palabras, pero la señora lo detuvo dedicándole una amigable sonrisa.

\- No te preocupes chico... uno ya está acostumbrado a esa clase de comportamiento, mejor díganme que puedo servirles- decía calmadamente la mujer mirando a ambos chicos.

\- Yo quiero una hamburguesa con extra queso, una orden de papas grande y una soda- ordeno el joven de cabello celeste y mirada felina notándose extrañamente molesto, seguramente por el comportamiento de las chicas.

\- Bien, serian 16 dólares... ¿y usted?- pregunto nuevamente pero esta vez al joven de ojos miel.

\- Uhmm... yo quiero un sándwich de jamón y un refresco de uva- pidió el chico la comida más barata que había, el día anterior su jefa le había dado un adelanto, pero tenía que ser ahorrativo con el dinero, después de todo era lo que más le faltaba. La señora se le quedo observando un poco sorprendida por su extraña y simple elección, pero luego solamente le dedico una cálida sonrisa mientras alistaba ambos pedidos. Luego de un par de minutos les entrego a ambos jóvenes 2 órdenes exactamente igual, hecho que confundió al ojimiel.

\- Espere, yo no ordene esto...- se quejó un aturdido Ichigo, después de todo su objetivo era gastar lo menos posible.

\- No se preocupe, ¡es cortesía de la cafetería!.

\- Ohh, ¡así que no nos cobrara!- exclamo un sorprendido peliazul.

\- A usted si...- menciono la dependiente logrando que el chico chasqueara la lengua- pero si le regalare esto- le informo entregándole uno de los rechazados pastelillos y el otro a Ichigo. El pelinaranja se dedicó a agradecerle sinceramente mientras se retiraba en compañía del otro muchacho luego que el pagara su cuenta y fueron a sentarse a una de las mesas libres del lugar.

\- ¡Tks!, jodida suerte la tuya- mencionaba el chico de mirada celeste mientras desenvolvía su hamburguesa.

-De que te quejas idiota, si a ti lo que menos te falta es dinero- rebatió Ichigo mientras le daba un mordisco a una papa; después de todo su acompañante era Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, hijo adoptivo del reconocido Aizen Sosuke quien era dueño de su propia cadena de restaurantes "Aizen's Gourmet".

-Hmpp... lo que si me molesto fue el comportamiento de mierda de aquellas zorras caprichosas, como demonios se atreven a rechazar un pastelillo solamente por mantener sus raquíticas figuras, parecían tener mierda en lugar de cerebro- se quejaba grimmjow, después de todo el hecho que el fuera un chico adinerado no significaba que se llevara bien con los de su mismo "estatus", por lo que prefería juntarse con "la bola de idiotas" como él llamaba a sus amigos.

-Y se queja quien nunca ha usado el cerebro- comentaba una burlona voz conocida para los otros 2 chicos.

-Y a ti quien putas te pregunto Renji- rebatió un furioso grimmjow mientras observaba como el pelirrojo tomaba asiento junto a ellos sin ser invitado- ¡y tampoco te invitamos a sentarte!.

\- ¡Como si necesitara tu permiso, idiota!, además tengo un par de días sin hablar con ustedes y los demás... cuéntenme que hay de bueno- charlaba el pelirrojo tatuado mientras comía una rebanada de pizza.

-Imbecil... te despareces como por 2 semanas y ahora quieres que te pongamos al día de nuestros asuntos, ¡tks!.. mejor vete a joder...

-Vaya Grimmjow, no sabía que te importara tanto la ausencia de Renji, hasta que al fin muestras tus verdaderos gustos...- se burlaba el ojimiel logrando que una venita resaltara en las respectivas frentes de Grimmjow y Renji.

-¡Estúpido!, lo dice quien nunca ha tenido novia, para tu información no soy gay como tú- respondía al anterior comentario un iracundo peliceleste, sonriendo triunfantemente al ver el creciente enojo del ojiámbar; pero por fortuna Renji logro calmarlos antes que comenzaran a generar caos en el lugar.

-Mejor dinos si es cierto el rumor que te han visto ligando con una chica. Cuestiono Grimmjow al joven tatuado una vez que se haya calmado nuevamente.

-¡Tks!... pero que mierda, la gente hoy en día solo pasan de cotillas... uno ya no puede hacer algo porque media universidad lo sabe a la hora y ni contar bien el chisme pueden, es cierto que he pasado con una chica estos días, pero no porque me la he intentado fajar, ella es una vieja amiga- contestaba con fastidio Renji mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-Vaya... has de verte como un acosador al estar con ella siempre, ¿y por qué tu insistencia de pasar con ella?, ¿acaso te ha dejado relegado en la friendzone?-preguntaba Ichigo arqueando una ceja y una burlona sonrisa.

\- ¿Eh?, pero que dices, ¿yo en la friendzone?, jajajajaja- reía nerviosamente Renji- creo haber aclarado que solamente somos amigos, no tengo esa clase de interés en ella, además mi "persistencia" como tú dices de estar con ella se debe a que recién ha ingresado en este semestre, y yo la acompaño en lo que se acostumbra al lugar.

\- Para empezar, ¿quién demonios es esa chica?, ni siquiera nos has dicho su nombre o de que facultad es- comentaba el peliazul.

\- Uhmm... supongo que se las presentare luego, ya que hoy no pudo venir, pero les advierto... sobre todo a ti Grimmjow que ni se les ocurra sobrepasarse con ella- dictaminaba un decidido Renji.

\- Hmpp... dice que no le interesa románticamente y ahora esta celoso- decía un burlón ojiceleste..

\- Como sea, ya es hora de que vaya a mi clase- anunciaba el pelirrojo mientras se ponía de pie- y ustedes 2 también deberían ir ya a sus salones.

\- Si como mandes papá- se burlaba el joven de ojos ámbar mientras caminaba el también a su respectiva aula, solo esperaba que pronto acabara su jornada de clases ya que deseaba llegar a casa para acostarse en su cama y relajarse haciendo nada... esos eran sus actuales pensamientos... lo que no sabía es que pronto se arrepentiría de que llegara la culminación de su jornada estudiantil cuando supiera lo que le aguardaría afuera... el destino en verdad era curioso como fascinante...

* * *

En otro lado de la ciudad de Karakura...

Una muchacha de negros cabellos y mirada violeta se encontraba sentada frente al estanque de su hogar charlando con un amigable hombre de blanca cabellera. Ese día había decidido no asistir a clases para así charlar con su acompañante acerca de las preocupaciones que la asaltaban, por suerte su nii-sama se encontraba trabajando por lo que no se daría cuenta de su inasistencia a la universidad.

\- Así que perdiste tu brazalete y ese es el motivo de tu inquietud- mencionaba el hombre luego de escuchar el relato de la de menor edad.

\- Ukitake-san, es que ese brazalete tiene un gran valor sentimental para nii-sama y para mí, había pertenecido a Hisana-nii, y aun cuando nii-sama me obsequio el brazalete y deposito su confianza en mí pensando que lo cuidaría adecuadamente... vengo yo y lo pierdo, él no lo sabe aún pero siento que le he fallado y defraudado- contestaba Rukia amargamente.

\- No desesperes Rukia... los accidentes ocurren, ten confianza y ya verás que cuando menos esperes hallarlo, lo volverás a encontrar- intentaba trasmitirle tranquilidad el sacerdote con una fraternal sonrisa- eres mi "sobrina" y confió en que hallaras ese obsequio- hablaba Ukitake con una cálida y reconfortante sonrisa. Rukia después de todo era la hermana adoptiva de Byakuya Kuchiki su primo... lo que la convertía en su prima adoptiva, pero al conocerla 12 años atrás, a penas cuando ella tenía 5 años, el trato que tuvo con ella fue siempre paternal por lo que la llego a considerar como su apreciada sobrina...

\- Supongo que tiene razón- comentaba la chica mientras soltaba un suspiro que denotaba frustración.

\- ¿Te preocupa algo más, no es así?, puedo notarlo en tu inquieta mirada.

\- Bueno, no es preocupación realmente lo que siento, sino disconformidad; me pregunto si fue correcta la decisión de nii-sama de hacerme estudiar en "Soul Society", no es que me quejo del lugar, es más me parece excelente, pero siento que era mejor cuando el semestre pasado estudiaba en "El Rukongai".

\- Mmmm, pero ¿Cuál es el problema realmente de tu actual sede de estudios?

\- Sinceramente siento que no encajo, los días pasan, voy conociendo mejor a las personas que me rodean y todo sigue pareciéndome tan monótono y simple, no suelo llevarme verdaderamente bien con alguien, a excepción de Renji claro; pero a pesar de que ya llevo 2 semanas estudiando ahí, siento que aún no me he acoplado realmente; y a pesar de estar rodeada de una multitud de personas sigo sintiéndome tan vacía...

\- Así que se trata de eso... tranquila Rukia, lo que te sucede es compresible, y es lógico que el cambio drástico que has experimentado de cambiar de una universidad a otra haya generado esos sentimientos negativos en ti, pero aunque no te agrade la idea debes asumir ese cambio, afrontar los problemas forma parte de "madurar", pero para encarar tus frustraciones debes estar en paz contigo misma en primer lugar, ya que si no lo estas... como esperas estarlo con el medio que te rodea.

\- Lo se Ukitake-san, pero el problema radica en encontrar esa paz necesaria...

\- Mira, puedes emplear diferentes métodos para lograr encontrarla; si quieres puedes meditar, pasar tiempo a solas para reflexionar, haciendo cosas que sean de tu agrado... pero yo pienso que la verdadera forma de lograr tu cometido es que busces e intentes acercarte más a Dios- aconsejaba sabiamente el sacerdote- ¡ya se!, porque no asistes este domingo a la iglesia, tienes ese día libre; asiste ese día y los demás en que puedas, ¡ya verás cómo te será de ayuda!

\- Yo... la verdad no pienso que sea necesario ocupar ese método- rebatía la pelinegra, y no es que tuviera problema alguno con asistir a la iglesia, pero simplemente le parecía una solución un poco ortodoxa y además no era una chica tan "devota" en ese tipo de asuntos.

\- ¡Claro que si es necesario!, solo es cuestión de perspectiva. Vamos Rukia, asiste aunque sea este domingo, enserio te ayudara- hablaba el peliblanco con una mirada que denotaba su preocupación por ella; Rukia tan solo suspiro derrotadamente, no podía negarse al ver la sincera aflicción plasmada en los ojos de su "tío" al igual que observar sus deseos de ayudarla.

\- Está bien...- cedió por fin la chica.

\- Promételo ...

\- Lo prometo- decía la chica mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

\- Confió en que realmente lo harás, un Kuchiki cumple sus palabras después de todo- comentaba el sacerdote solamente para recalcarle su compromiso- Uff... se me ha hecho tarde y tengo un asunto que atender- decía el hombre al ver la hora que dictaba su reloj de pulsera- nos veremos luego Rukia, ¡cuídate!- se despedía el amigable peliblanco mientras se paraba y acariciaba la azabache cabellera de la pequeña joven. Rukia por su lado se limitó a devolverle la despedida mientras lo observaba desparecer cruzando por una esquina del enorme jardín...

* * *

En la universidad "Soul Society"...

Un joven pelinaranja se encontraba a las afueras de la famosa institución, su jornada de estudios había terminado y solamente pensaba en emprender la marcha hacia su casa; sus demás amigos le habían invitado para que los acompañaran al hogar de Inoue y así ver una película que los ayudara a desestresarse un poco, pero él se negó, pues había decidido descansar en la "tranquilidad y comodidad" de su vivienda, ya que por suerte el demente de su progenitor no se encontraba ahí ya que el solía llegar a las 6:45 pm, y su reloj apenas apuntaba a las 4:15 pm; por lo menos un par de horas descansaría satisfactoriamente... o eso pensaba él. En esos momentos se encontraba al ras del rio que era tan conocido para él, había tomado la costumbre de ir por ese camino siempre a la hora de regresar a su hogar, iba inmerso en sus recuerdos, unos dolorosos que siempre lo embargaban al cruzar por ese hermoso sitio; sin embargo fue interrumpido abruptamente de ellos cuando diviso a una figura varonil desconocida para él, que lo intercepto en esos instantes.

\- Cabello naranja en puntas y ceño fruncido, tú debes ser Ichigo Kurosaki ¿no es así?- cuestionaba un hombre de rubios cabellos que eran resguardados bajo un sombrero verde con rayas blancas, tenía plasmada una misteriosa sonrisa que intentaba ocultar detrás de un abanico, y su ropa era un tanto tradicional; en definitiva toda la figura del hombre delante de él le resultaba desconocida.

\- ¿Quién es usted?- indago ariscamente el joven y con el ceño realmente fruncido- ¿y cómo sabe mi nombre?- cuestiono nuevamente pero esta vez de manera turbada y con el recelo plasmado en su voz.

\- No te preocupes Kurosaki-kun, soy de fiar, no tienes por qué ponerte a la defensiva.

\- ¡Tks! eso no responde mi pregunta.

\- Uff, en verdad eres un chico terco- hablaba el rubio con una sonrisa burlona ocasionando el creciente enfado en el chico de ojos miel- está bien, me presentare... soy Urahara Kisuke... un viejo amigo de tu padre- contestaba el hombre ocasionando la perceptible sorpresa del joven- es por eso que te conozco, aunque ahora luces tan diferente al chiquillo de 3 años que recordaba, ¡vaya que has cambiado!

\- Según por lo que puedo entender no me había visto desde esa edad, pero aun así se me acerca sabiendo quien soy, y dudo que yo sea la única persona con cabello naranja, es más, tengo una amiga que comparte mí mismo color de pelo; así que no creo que su encuentro haya sido meramente "casual"- cuestionaba el joven ojiámbar con una mirada seria y penetrante.

\- Vaya, puedo observar que eres muy listo y perspicaz a pesar de tu apariencia... ¡vamos no te enojes!, era un halago- exclamaba el hombre al sentir la palpitante furia proveniente del muchacho- no por nada te hiciste acreedor de una media beca.

\- ¿Me ha estado investigando?- exclamaba el chico con notorio enojo en su voz.

\- Ohhh, si lo dices de esa manera, suena realmente mal, se oye como si te estuviera acosando, así que mejor preferirá el término "recabando información".

\- Deja de rodeos y dime que buscas.

\- Como tú digas, sígueme...- ordeno el excéntrico hombre mientras daba media vuelta, pero al darse cuenta que Ichigo no lo seguía y se le quedaba viendo desconfiadamente, decidió ponerle un anzuelo para así llamar su atención- si decides hacerme caso es probable que encuentres la solución para tu grave situación monetaria- le tentó el hombre con una determinada sonrisa- a menos que en realidad me tengas miedo- decidió picarlo con ese comentario mientras dejaba escapar un par de carcajadas.

\- ¡Tks!, te seguiré pero apresúrate, que quiero descansar aunque sea un par de minutos- se quejaba el muchacho mientras comenzaba a seguirlo; y en realidad no le preocupaba que el tipo fuera un maleante y le tendiera una trampa, él estaba consciente de su fuerza y destreza por lo que sabía que no lo someterían tan fácilmente. Luego comenzaron a emprender marcha nuevamente, el ambiente se tornó silencioso y misterioso; luego que caminaran unos 16 minutos aproximadamente llegaron a un solitario parque donde apenas podía observarse a unos pocos niños jugando y correteando por los juegos predispuestos a los infantes, siendo estos vigilados por un par de adultos. Los recién llegados se adentraron en el parque para luego acercársele a una par de hombres, unos que se le hicieron familiar al joven de cabellos naranjas.

\- ¡Uff!, este chico sí que es duro de convencer, pero por suerte pude traerlo- se quejaba el hombre de sombrero verde.

\- Gracias Urahara... hola Ichigo-kun- saludo un hombre peliblanco y de larga cabellera, para que luego su acompañante de cabello café imitara su saludo.

\- Ukitake-san, y ... Kyraju-san...

\- Es Kyoraku, pero eso no importa en estos momentos; te mandamos a traer porque queremos tratar cierto asunto contigo.

\- ¿Qué asunto?- preguntaba desconcertado y con su ceño totalmente fruncido el pelinaranja, toda esa situación se le hacía de lo más extraña y que el conocido sacerdote de Karakura estuviera presente solo aumentaba la intriga y el misterio.

\- Como sabrás Ichigo- kun, el sistema del sacerdocio es un poco complicado, más si nos enfocamos en nuestro país, esto significa...

\- Vaya al grano por favor- interrumpió el joven al sacerdote ya que tanto rodeo lo frustraba.

\- De acuerdo, queremos proponerte un trato o trabajo, tu decide como llamarlo... acepta llevar a cabo mi labor y nosotros te lo retribuiremos económicamente- "¿Qué?, fue el único pensamiento que cruzo la mente del muchacho.

\- Eso quiere decir...

\- Te estamos proponiendo que seas el sustituto de Ukitake, en otras palabras que seas el nuevo sacerdote de la ciudad- soltó el hombre de cabellos cafés. En cambio Ichigo al interpretar esas palabras sintió como si un balde de agua fría la cayera encima.

\- ¿Qué mierda?- fue lo único que pudo articular en esos instantes.

\- Sé que te es difícil procesar lo que has escuchado, pero Ukitake ya no podrá seguir ejerciendo su vocación, por lo que tenemos que encontrar a su reemplazo y hemos pensado en ti- explicaba Kyoraku.

\- ¡Además eso te beneficiaria!, ya que en mi "pasatiempo" de recabar información pude darme cuenta de tus actuales problemas económicos, ¡y créeme que el pago que nosotros te daríamos te ayudar en demasía!- explicaba jovialmente el rubio hombre.

\- ¿Acaso oyen lo que están diciendo?, ¿y por qué buscarme a mí y no a alguien más?; se supone que un sacerdote debe serlo por dedicación... yo no cumplo los requisitos para tal papel y ni quiero serlo... ¡y ustedes piensan contratar a una persona para tal cargo!, ¡y me investigaron también!, eso es irrumpir la privacidad ajena y es antiético... ¡además usted siendo sacerdote no debería operar de esa manera!- exclamaba diciendo lo último a la vez que apuntaba acusadoramente al peliblanco.

\- Baja tu tono de voz, no queras montar un escándalo ¿oh si?, y tampoco tienes porque ponerte a recriminar o acusar sin saber los motivos para nuestro actuar, si Ukitake acepto tomar esas medidas es porque en verdad no hay otra opción, él está gravemente enfermo y tiene que reposar el mayor tiempo posible y por eso ya no podrá seguir laborando en su rol actual, además el sacerdocio es una de las vocaciones menos demandadas del país, contando este con solo 6 sacerdotes incluyendo a Ukitake, así que ellos no pueden abandonar sus respectivas iglesia para atender donde ejerce mi hermano- "con que son hermanos", pensó por un momento el joven- y anteriormente buscamos si habían jóvenes interesados en esta vocación, pero nuestros resultados no fueron los esperados; y dime... según tengo entendido ejerces un trabajo de medio tiempo donde te dedicas a buscar y encontrar mascotas perdidas ¿verdad?- Ichigo se limitó tan solo a asentir la cabeza- y entonces si tú ya no fueras capaz de seguir trabajando, ¿no buscarías a una persona que te sustituyera?, ¿dejarías a tu jefa sin tu ayuda de un día para otro?, ¿dejarías abandonadas a todas las personas que depositaron su confianza en ti, así sin más?- mutismo fue lo único que encontró por parte del temperamental muchacho.

\- Ya Kyoraku, fue suficiente. Ichigo-kun entiendo tu desconcierto y no culpo la perspectiva que tengas ahora de nosotros, cualquiera reaccionaria como tú lo has hecho; pero me gustaría que intentaras comprender la situación y por lo tanto nuestro actuar- comentaba el sacerdote con un tono de culpabilidad.

\- Yo... no tengo derecho de reclamarles nada- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir al ver la culpabilidad reflejada en el amigable hombre- pero aun así lamento decirles que no podré ayudarles, no soy la persona indicada para tal cosa, ni la que ustedes en verdad necesitan, tampoco es que me interese el asunto, así que me retiro- y tras decir eso se dio media vuelta para retomar la marcha a su hogar, pero la voz de Ukitake lo retuvo nuevamente.

\- Te equivocas Ichigo-kun, en ti he visto algo que los demás jóvenes no... eso a lo que llamamos "valor" y "nobleza", si no fuera por ti lo más probable es que mi causa de muerte no habría sido la enfermedad que padezco, y lo que hicisteis vale mucho.

\- Vamos Kurosaki-kun, ¡no te hagas el de rogar!, seria meramente un trabajo lo que hagas, por eso tendrías un pago mensual, ¡y muy satisfactorio!, también Kyoraku te cedería un departamento de los que posee para evitar más gastos a Isshin-san, hazlo por el bien de tu familia- intentaba convencerlo Urahara con su típico tono alegre de voz.

\- Lo siento pero ya tome mi decisión- dijo mientras estaba dispuesto a largarse de una vez por todas.

\- ¡Espera!, guarda esto por favor- hablaba el hombre de rizada cabellera mientras le entregaba una tarjeta con su número de celular- es por si cambias de opinión.

\- No creo necesitarlo, pero lo aceptare- comentaba mientras tomaba la tarjeta y la guardaba en una bolsa de su pantalón; luego de tal acto termino despidiéndose de los presentes y retomo el trayecto que lo guiaba a su casa- "Jodida suerte la mía, ya no pude descansar", y después de tener dicho pensamiento termino por desparecerse en una de las tantas calles de la ciudad.

* * *

Ya había llegado la hora en que la tarde se despedía, para así darle paso a la emergente noche...

Ichigo por fin había llegado a su casa luego de un extenuante día, al entrar a la sala de esta fue recibido por una enorme y brillante sonrisa proveniente de su hermana.

\- ¡Bienvenido onii-chan!- exclamaba alegremente una chica de cabello castaño- ven a sentarte que ya serviré la cena.

\- Hola ichi-nii- saludaba su otra hermana, poseedora de una negra cabellera y aburrida mirada. El hermano mayor les devolvió el saludo para luego subir a su habitación y dejar su maletín sobre el escritorio del cuarto, una vez que hizo tal acción bajo a la cocina para sentarse a esperar en lo que sus hermanas servían la comida.

\- ¿Y el viejo?- pregunto el chico al observar su hogar en tan sorprendente calma.

\- Se retrasó por un paciente que llego a última hora- respondió su hermana que llevaba por nombre "Karin".

\- Ya veo, con razón se me hacía extraña tanta tranquilidad.

\- ¡Listo, a comer!, ¡buen provecho onii-chan, karin-chan!- manifestaba la jovencita poniendo sobre la mesa 3 tostadas depositadas en un platillo, una cacerola con huevos revueltos y un poco de té de limón, era relativamente poco lo que comerían, pero era mucho mejor que acostarse aguantando hambre como hizo el pelinaranja una semana atrás. Los 3 hermanos cenaban tranquilamente mientras charlaban acerca de cómo les fue en el día, aunque Ichigo no menciono su encuentro con el sacerdote y los otros tipos, y siguieron hablando demás banalidades; pero sorpresivamente un estruendo resonó en la entrada de la residencia, hecho que logro captar la atención de los muchachos.

\- ¡Buenas noches familia!, ¡díganme quienes extrañaron a papi!, vengan a abrazar el duro y fuerte pecho de su progenitor- hablaba el hombre mientras desabotonaba su camisa y extendía sus brazos en dirección a sus hijos.

\- Viejo, deja de gritar como demente, quieres... lograras ocasionarme una jaqueca- comentaba el primogénito de tan extrovertido hombre mientras sobaba su frente en señal de frustración.

\- ¡Masaki!, nuestro ingrato hijo está lastimando a papi con sus brutas palabras- lloraba Isshin frente al poster de su difunta esposa. Luego de un par de gritos golpes y riñas entre padre e hijo siguieron comiendo en la anterior tranquilidad.

\- Papá ¿no deseas cenar?.

\- ¡No te preocupes Yuzu!, su amado padre no tiene hambre, mejor sigan comiendo ustedes- exclamaba jovialmente el hombre mientras levantaba su pulgar e iba a la sala a ver un poco de televisión- _"mentiroso"-_ fue el corto pensamiento que cruzo la mente del ojimiel, al escuchar el poco apetito que tenía su padre.

La cena siguió su curso, y llegada la hora todos los Kurosakis fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios para descansar. En el transcurso de la noche el joven pelinaranja se despertó para ir en busca de un vaso de agua, pero al pasar frente al cuarto de sus hermanas logro escuchar una pequeña conversación entre ellas que capto su atención.

\- No sé qué hacer Karin-chan, la otra semana debemos llevar 20 dólares para un proyecto escolar- murmuraba yuzu.

\- ¡Tks!, jodidos maestros- refunfuñaba la joven- dile a Kageno-sensei que te dé un poco de tiempo extra para llevar el dinero.

\- No aceptara, nos avisó del proyecto la semana pasada, pero no comente nada porque no quería preocupar a papá y tampoco ser una carga para onii-chan.

\- No te preocupes Yuzu, ya pensaremos en una solución...- y luego de dar por finalizada dicha conversación optaron por dormirse. Pero afuera de la recamara Ichigo seguía parado en el mismo sitio con los puños apretados fieramente y rechinando sus dientes, como odiaba esa jodida situación, lo hacía sentirse inútil. El mencionado regreso a su habitación para buscar la dichosa tarjeta que Kyoraku-san le había entregado en la tarde, luego de extraerla de su abandonado pantalón se quedó observando el número escrito ahí por unos minutos... ¡maldición!, ¡sabía que después terminaría arrepintiéndose por lo que haría!... marcó el numero plasmado en la tarjeta mientras que esperaba que la linea telefónica fuera reemplazada por la jovial voz del alegre hombre, algo que para su desgracia y fortuna sucedió.

\- Aló Kyoraku-san... si habla Ichigo...

* * *

Un día más, un día menos de vida... que importaba el tiempo en esos momentos... o por lo menos eso sucedía con Ichigo Kurosaki que parecía estar aislado del mundo mientras reposaba en una banca del "Parque Nacional de Karakura", el mismo en el que estuvo la tarde anterior. El día era luminoso y el viento soplaba sutilmente habiendo danzar sus naranjas cabellos; el mencionado joven se encontraba analizando el embrollo en el que se había metido, ya que la noche anterior el muy idiota había llamado al hermano del aun sacerdote de la ciudad diciéndole que aceptaba el trato- _"baboso"_ \- pensaba de el mismo al ver el rumbo que estaba tomando gracias a sus decisiones- _"pero es por mi familia"_ \- en esos momentos pudo escuchar el ruido de unos pasos que se le acercaban, y al levantar la mirada termino encontrando a 2 hombres, los mismos que eran responsables de que él se encontrara en ese lugar.

\- ¡Hola Ichigo-kun!, me alegra que hallas tomado en cuenta la petición de Kyoraku para encontrarnos en este sitio- agradecía el peliblanco mientras tomaba asiento junto al joven.

\- Si, muchas gracias por eso... pero sobre todo por aceptar colaborar con nosotros- era el turno de hablar para Kyoraku a la vez que se sentaba al otro lado del muchacho.

\- Bueno sé que ya aceptaste tomar "el trabajo" que te ofrecimos, pero quiero que lo vuelvas a confirmar para saber si estas completamente seguro, ya que tendrás que cumplir ciertos reglamentos propios de un sacerdote.

\- ¿Qué reglamentos?- hablo por fin el muchacho. El sacerdote se dispuso a decírselos en esos momentos, dándole una charla explicativa más larga que los años de "Matusalén", si era sincero apenas y puso atención a las 10 primeras reglas que menciono.

\- Ya basta Ukitake- decía su hermano pelicafé mientas bostezaba y estiraba sus brazos- no es necesario que Ichigo-kun cumpla al pie de la letras todo lo que mencionas, la verdad ni lo veo necesario, no olvides que el tomara tu labor solamente por conveniencia, por un simple trato...

\- ¿Y cuánto tiempo tendré que actuar como el reemplazo de Ukitake-san?

\- Yo diría que labores por un año y medio aproximadamente, si no es mucha molestia para ti claro está. Necesitaremos ese margen de tiempo aproximadamente en lo que surge un joven verdaderamente interesado en esta vocación... y creo que no es necesario volver a mencionar los beneficios que tendrás a cambio- explicaba Kyoraku su punto de vista.

\- Creo que podre con ello, pero solamente trabajaría los domingos ya que los demás días tengo otros pendientes.

\- Haaa... hubiera preferido que dedicaras tiempo en ello por más días, pero respeto tus asuntos, y es preferible a que solo estés dispuesto los domingos a que no hagas nada... sin embargo necesito saber algo importante, ¿tienes novia?, ¿o alguna chica especial para ti?- preguntaba Ukitake ocasionando el asombro de Ichigo por tal pregunta.

\- No, no tengo ese tipo de relación, ¿por qué la pregunta?.

\- Es que al asumir este rol es obvio que tienes prohibido el establecer ese tipo de relaciones, espero que no te incomode ese hecho... pero más importante aún... ¿sigues siendo "puro"?.

\- ¿Eh?, ¿a qué se refiere?

\- Ya sabes, a que si aún conservas tu "inocencia"- y tras este último comentario por parte del peliblanco, Ichigo se sintió desfallecer.

\- ¡No contestare eso!-exclamaba el joven con un sutil y casi imperceptible tono rojo plasmado en sus mejillas debido a la vergüenza que le ocasionaba tal pregunta.

\- Jajajaja, no es necesario que digas nada, tu reacción nos responde la pregunta- se burlaba sin poder evitarlo el jovial hermano del pulcro sacerdote.

\- No te enojes Ichigo-kun, era necesario saberlo ya que aunque no cumplas las demás reglas que mencione, hay una que si es necesaria que la obedezcas y no quebrantes.

\- ¿Cuál?- indagaba el ojimiel.

\- Mantener intacta tu castidad, esa es una "regla de oro", en simples palabras será la única que debes seguir al pie de la letra... ¿crees poder cumplirla?- cuestionaba el hombre de larga y lisa cabellera. Ichigo se lo pensó un momento, él nunca había tenido un verdadero interés en una mujer, al menos no de esa manera, y no es que fuera "del otro bando" o asexual, es más, había llegado a considerar linda a un par de chicas, tales como Inoue o Tatsuki, pero el cariño que les profesaba a ellas rozaba la hermandad, y las demás mujeres de la universidad eran unas caprichosas y consentidas, definitivamente no eran de su tipo; así que esa regla no significaba problema alguno para él, si no se había interesado de esa forma en una mujer por todos esos años, no lo llegaría a hacer de un día para otro...o eso pensaba el...

\- Si...- fue la escueta respuesta de parte de él a la anterior interrogante.

\- Bien, entonces ¿tenemos un pacto?- preguntaba Ukitake extendiendo su mano hacia él.

\- Trato hecho...- y tras decir esas palabras juntaron sus manos en un apretón como símbolo del pacto formado ente ellos.

\- Por cierto, empezaras este mismo domingo, hoy es martes así que tenemos 4 días para prepararte- informaba el amigable hombre con una sonrisa.

\- ¿QUÉ?- se dejó escuchar un grito de exclamación por parte del ojiámbar.

Ese día martes Ichigo Kurosaki había invocado su propio martirio, pero eso era algo que no lo sabría hasta que el pasar de los días se lo mostrara... ahora lo verdaderamente importante era saber si lograría cumplir la "regla de oro"...¿enserio podría?.

* * *

 **Notas del autor...**

Al fin publique el capítulo 2 xD ¡! , pensé que nunca acabaría por escribirlo n.n ya que en verdad me pareció tedioso el desarrollo de este :v , espero que no les haya aburrido demasiado y si enserio les aburrió pido disculpas :'( ... pero era necesario pasar por el trago amargo (en este caso lo aburrido xD), para luego pasar por lo dulce (o sea lo bueno x3), ya que era necesario desarrollar como se dio el trato y todo eso xD ... pero por fortuna el próximo capítulo será mucho más emocionante y notablemente superior (o eso espero xD), pero ya tengo la base sobre que tratara xD . También quiero comentarles que pronto subiré otra historia que ya tengo planeada ¡yei! :D ... la verdad le tengo fe a esa idea y pienso que esa historia podría tener buen futuro (o eso me gusta pensar xD), así que si les llega a interesar y saber sobre que tratara por favor esten pendientes para cuando lo suba ;) (que espero que sea la otra semana)... mil gracias por el apoyo y sus bellos comentarios eso me motiva como no tienen idea :') ... también agradezco a las personas que dejan sus votos y a las que no hacen nada pero se toman el tiempo de leer :D ... Por favor déjenme sus críticas para saber si les gusto, si no les gusto, etc... De antemano les doy las gracias y espero sus bellos comentarios! :)

 **Notas del capítulo...**

Ahora hare unas cuantos aclaraciones acerca de este :D ...

 **1-** Como vieron Ukitake, Kyoraku y Urahara son viejos amigos de Isshin, todos ellos tienen una historia que revelare más tarde :D

 **2-** La escena de las chicas que despreciaron los pastelillos, la hice con el fin de mostrar los caprichosos y consentidos que son los alumnos ahí y así para que entiendan mejor porque Ichigo, Rukia y Grimmjow no se llevan bien con ellos.

 **3-** La parte donde la señora que le regala la comida a Ichigo fue inspirada en un hecho real xD ... que a mí me sucedió xD... yo un día por azares de la vida n.n andaba con poco dinero y esa vez me quedaba hasta la tarde en la universidad... fuimos con una amiga a la cafetería de ese lugar, ella pidió un pan con pollo (que los venden caros ahí xD) y una soda, en cambio yo pedí un sándwich de jamón con queso (igual que Ichigo xD) ya que solo valen 3 coras ahí y un refresco de 25 centavos xD ... la señora quizás noto mi cara de hambre y mi falta de dinero xD y me dio exactamente lo mismo que a mi amiga y no me cobro :'D (aunque no hubo pastelillos xD)... Y fue ahí cuando comprendí que no es necesario tener capa para ser un héroe :')

 **4-** Pido disculpas si Rukia fue un poco Ooc cuando habla con Ukitake sobre sus problemas, quise interpretar a la Rukia de la academia shinigami que a pesar de estar rodeada de gente era solitaria y que solo convivía con Renji... y pues Rukia también tiene sentimientos y tenía que desahogarla con alguien xD , así que lo siento si no les gusto esa escena.

 **5-** En la parte donde Urahara habla con Ichigo por primera vez me inspire en el meme de Draco Malfoy xD

 **6-** En la frase: "dándole una charla explicativa más larga que los años de Matusalén"... hize referencia a un hombre de la biblia, que supuestamente vivió 969 años... Y lo mencione para dar a entender lo larga que fue la charla de Ukitake xD.

Por suerte pronto habrá ichiruki :D! así que lo "interesante de la trama" 7u7 comenzara pronto 7w7 ... ¿y ahora que pasara en adelante?, ¿Ichigo dará la misa xD?, ¿saldrá huyendo?, y si la da ¿será motivante xD?, ¿Rukia cumplirá la promesa de ir el domingo?, ¿se encontrara con Ichigo "sacerdote sustituto"?, ¿Renji solo quiere a Rukia como amiga o está en la friendzone?, ¿Renji presentara a Rukia a sus amigos?, ¿Cómo reaccionara Isshin al darse cuenta del trato de Ichigo?... todo eso y más será revelado en el próximo capítulo xD ...

 **Datos del autor...**

Pues vi que algunas personas si leyeron esto (milagrosamente xD) en el capítulo anterior... y a mí me gusta identificarme con las personas, así que iré dando en cada capítulo detalles sobre mi xD (solo por si les interesa xD):

 **1-** Tengo un hobby y es dibujar :D ¡! Enserio me encanta x3 ... pero solo sombreo ya que soy un asco coloreando xD

 **2-** Mi instrumento favorito (que quiero aprender a tocar, porque no puedo xD) es el piano :)

 **3-** Mi número favorito: tengo 2... Uno es el "24" y el otro es el "42" ... Ya que amo ambos números y unirlos es crear la perfección hecha número xD (soy un poco rara, disculpen n.n).

 **4-** Las 5 chicas animes que más amo y prefiero son (de mayor a menor)...

 **-** Rukia taicho: Es simplemente perfecta *-* y punto!, no paro de escribir en todo el día si digo porque es mi favorita xD

 **-** Nico Robin (One Piece): Ella sencillamente me atrapo... es la clase de personaje que uno quiere rápidamente y es casi imposible odiar (o eso creo xD), me gusta en general... pienso que es bonita (algunos no estarán de acuerdo conmigo), su personalidad me gusta mucho... es fría y sería la mayor parte del tiempo, pero tiene su lado Kawaii x3 ... y es muy fuerte ;) ... su grito de "quiero vivir" me encanto xD...la amo demasiado :) ... pero no supera a la taicho n.n

 **-** Konan (Naruto Shippuden): porque pelearse por Hinata y Sakura si tenemos a esta hermosura xD ... me encanta toda ella, su diseño es muy bueno (es tan bella *-*), su actitud fría y calculadora me gusta mucho, sus pinches poderes de hacerse papel, cuando hace sus pinches alas xD, lástima que no pude seguir viéndola por más tiempo T-T , su pasado al igual que Robin fueron muy tristes T-T, pinche Konan cuando murió algo también lo hizo en mi T.T

 **-** Androide N° 18 (Dragon Ball Z): pues lo que me gusto de ella es que era alguien realmente fuerte (considerando que las mujeres de Dragon Ball casi no tienen relevancia en cuanto a fuerza), siempre me gusto su dibujo , me encantaba su cabello xD , y su personalidad ni se diga... xD

 **-** Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail): Pues ella me gusta casi todo! :3, es linda, de las más fuertes de la serie, y me encanta su actitud... es tan decidida, pero también tiene su lado amable :') , su infancia fue muy dura :( ... pero lo que para mí le baja puntos, es el excesivo uso de fanservice que hacen de ella (al igual que todas las mujeres de Fairy Tail xD) y que siempre sale con sus súper power up (no sería malo perder de vez en cuando xD)

Bueno es todo por ahora :D ... gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia y espero cumplir sus expectativas ;) , por favor déjenme sus comentarios y enserio mil gracias por el apoyo! :D


	3. Un trato que cumplir

_**Respuesta a comentarios hasta abajo...**_

 **Capítulo 3: "Un trato que cumplir"**

Estruendosas risas, escandalosas carcajadas y un enorme bullicio se esparcía y dominaba por toda la capilla... una multitud de personas se encontraban tiradas en el frio suelo mientras se sostenían el estómago y no eran capaces de ocultar sus incipientes lágrimas, pero no lágrimas de dolor sino todo lo contrato... lagrimas originadas por sus desquiciantes risas; ¿pero cuál era el motivo para ocasionar tal estado en los presentes?, dicha respuesta tenia nombre y forma: Ichigo Kurosaki. El joven pelinaranja vestido con una sotana blanca no podía más que estar estupefacto, él había llegado para cumplir con su labor de sacerdote pero jamás espero tal acción por parte de esas personas; el bullicio incrementaba y era algo que hostigaba y perturbaba el poco raciocinio del nuevo sacerdote... ese bullicio que hería el orgullo del pelinaranja denotando una simple pero poderosa palabra que lograba quebrantar la dignidad del joven... esa palabra llamada "burla". Ichigo anhelaba que algo lo aplastara en ese momento; sin embargo los deseos podían volverse realidad ya que en esos instantes un fino candelabro situado sobre su cabeza se desprendió del techo cayendo lentamente hacia el suelo... el joven sacerdote miraba en cámara lenta como dicho candelabro se aproximaba hacia el por lo que solo atino a cerrar los ojos dejándose envolver por la negrura y esperando el duro golpe... uno que no tardó en llegar y dolió más de lo esperado...

— ¡Mierda!— exclamo el pelinaranja abriendo los ojos rápidamente, observo su alrededor y se percató que estaba en el piso de su habitación, respiraba agitadamente y estaba empapado de sudor... todo fue un sueño, mejor dicho una pesadilla; decidió sentarse pero un fuerte dolor en la frente hizo que instantáneamente llevara sus manos a la zona afectada y no tardó mucho en darse cuenta quien fue el culpable de su dolor.

— ¡Buenos días Ichigo!, ¡hasta que al fin despiertas estúpido hijo!— hablaba Isshin parado al lado de la cama y con un pie alzado dando a entender la manera tan "afectuosa" en que lo despertó.

— ¡Maldición!, ¿Por qué no puedes despertarme como un padre normal?

— No pensaba despertarte pero pude escuchar que gemías fuertemente y al entrar vi que no parabas de darte vuelta en la cama y sudabas mucho... ¿acaso tuviste un sueño que enorgulleciera a papi?— pregunto lo último dejando entrever sus verdaderos pensamientos.

— Viejo idiota... no soñé ninguna de las cosas que te has de imaginar, más bien tuve una horrible pesadilla.

— Pero si yo no he dicho nada hijo, tu pervertida mente es la que imagina cosas; de todos modos levántate ya, sé que es domingo pero ya son las 8:15 am es buena hora para que te levantes de una vez— el ojimiel tras escuchar esas palabras se sintió desfallecer... ese día tenía que empezar a laborar como el nuevo sacerdote y la misa iniciaría a las 10:00 am pero Kyoraku le había dicho que llegara una hora antes para aclarar un par de cosas... ¡maldición como pudo olvidarlo!.

— ¡Joder!, viejo salte del cuarto tengo que cambiarme— decía el joven mientras se levantaba súbitamente de la cama.

— ¿Y ahora que te sucede?, antes no querías levantarte y ahora hasta tienes prisa en alistarte.

— Recordé que quedé en verme con unos amigos, regresare más tarde.

— ¿Amigos?, ¿o más bien se tratan de unas "amigas"?— cuestionaba el pelinegro con una pícara sonrisa; el chico de ojos miel decidió ignorarlo y una vez estuvo listo salió corriendo en dirección al lugar donde viviría su infierno... solo esperaba que las cosas no salieran tan mal como se imaginaba.

* * *

El sonido realizado por las campanas de la iglesia "Luz de Aizen" resonaba por toda la infraestructura y a lo largo de toda la cuadra, las personas en su mayoría rebasando los 30 años siendo acompañados por algunos niños ingresaban al mencionado lugar para ir ocupando los asientos disponibles en espera del inicio de la tan esperada misa; el día anterior el amigable sacerdote de cabello blanco les había mencionado su inminente retiro debido a sus problemas de salud y el hecho que habría alguien que lo reemplazara en su labor, ocasionando la sorpresa y euforia en todos los presentes. En esos momentos la capilla ya se había abarrotado de gente y el reloj ubicado en la pared lateral izquierda dictaba las 10:00 am; el pelinaranja mientras tanto se encontraba en un pequeño cuarto del recinto que se utilizaba como almacén, ya estaba vestido con la adecuada indumentaria para tal labor y desde ese lugar era capaz de observar a la multitud de personas esperando por su aparición y sin ser visto por ellos.

— Ichigo-kun... debes salir por la puerta trasera para ingresar por la entrada principal— le hacía saber el hombre de rizada cabellera café hermano de Ukitake— yo me quedare aquí observando tu trabajo, solo recuerda todo lo que Ukitake te enseñó.

El joven de ojos ámbar acato la orden del amigable hombre y luego de salir de la iglesia ya se ubicaba en la entrada de la misma para hacer su aparición, en esos instantes una agradable melodía realizada por el coro de la iglesia hizo acto de presencia indicando una sola cosa: la entrada del sacerdote. Todas las personas prosiguieron a pararse y mirar en dirección a la entrada; la mayoría se sorprendieron y no fueron capaces de ocultar su asombro al ver a él joven reemplazo del querido peliblanco. Ichigo por su lado comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose al frente de las personas a la vez que mecía una jarra de incienso como un salvaje, el fuerte aroma del recipiente penetro rápidamente en sus fosas nasales ocasionando que el joven tosiera fuertemente y llevara ambas manos a su garganta botando dicho contenedor gracias a su reciente acción; Ichigo levanto rápidamente el recipiente intentando emendar su error aunque aún podía sentir las incrédulas y atónitas miradas de los presentes clavada en él; el ojimiel intento hacer caso omiso de lo ocurrido anteriormente y termino de dirigirse al frente, miro hacia el techo asegurándose de no estar bajo ningún candelabro y comenzó con aquella farsa... la misa dio inicio sin embargo el poco carisma del pelinaranja para darla no fue del agrado de muchas personas, el joven tenía una expresión de absoluta seriedad y su ceño marcadamente frunció fue capaz de asustar a los niños que estaban en dicho lugar, el sacerdote parecía un verdadero robot mientras leía aquellas hojas que Ukitake le preparo para que diera su misa y siguió de esa manera por un par de minutos.

— Bien, ahora leeremos el evangelio de San Juan, capitulo 4 y versículo del 10 al 15 (Juan 4: 10-15) — mencionaba el sacerdote buscando en la biblia que se encontraba a su disposición el citado capítulos sin embargo no era capaz de encontrarlo— _"Mierda"_ , fue lo que paso por la mente del joven al no tener éxito en su búsqueda.

Las personas seguían observándolo con evidente incredulidad e Ichigo comenzaba a hastiarse pero por suerte logro encontrar dicho versículo; el pelinaranja comenzó a leerlo pero a media lectura pudo percatarse como una pequeña joven recién llegaba a la capilla, a lo mejor solo fue un segundo el que la contemplo pero para él fue una eternidad... una eternidad que no le basto para saciarse de la belleza de esa chica... su blanquecina y nívea piel, su larga cabellera negra o sus ojos violetas; no sabía con exactitud qué fue lo que capto más su atención de lo único que tenía certeza es que esa chica resulto ser unas especie de imán para él y no podía quitarle la vista de encima; el nuevo sacerdote al darse cuenta del silencio que creo y de las miradas expectantes de los presentes retomo la anterior lectura que interrumpió aunque un molesto nerviosismo se apodero de el al sentir la penetrante mirada de la recién llegada.

Rukia por otro lado se encontraba exhausta por haber corrido tanto, se despertó tarde y no tenía la intención de tomar un autobús o taxi es más... ni siquiera tuvo la intención de ir pero recordó la promesa que le hizo a su "tío" y la confianza que el deposito en ella por lo que no le quedo de otra que cumplir con su palabra; en esos momentos vestía un sencillo vestido de tirantes color celeste, un sombrero blanco y una zapatillas igualmente blancas haciendo juego con su sombrero, ella ya estaba enterada del retiro de su tío pero no pensó que su reemplazo resultara ser alguien tan joven y con pinta de maleante... enserio no podía creer que ese chico tomara el puesto de su tío, parecía muy torpe... ¡ni siquiera podía leer sin tartamudear!

Ichigo termino de leer el texto y se dispuso a seguir con otro punto pero un hombre de unos 28 años levanto la mano interrumpiéndolo en su hablar.

— Disculpe, pero aun no nos ha dado la explicación del evangelio— expreso el hombre, pero toda valentía se esfumo al ver el ceño completamente fruncido y la cara de enojo del pelinaranja.

— ¿Enserio esperan una explicación de mi parte?, no siempre les resolverán todo, ¿Cómo esperan tener una verdadera unión con Dios si ni siquiera pueden interpretar una lectura?— dijo el pelinaranja lo primero que le llego a la mente, él se enfocaba a leer por lo que no se enfocó en interpretar lo que leía y solo improviso para evadir la explicación que deseaban de su parte. Rukia no espero esa clase de respuesta por parte del joven, pero menos la reacción del público ante ello; la mayoría de personas reaccionaron positivamente al comentario dicho por el ojiámbar y algunos murmuraban cosas como: _"a pesar de su apariencia intenta hacer bien las cosas"_ , _"habla con mucha convicción y profundidad"_ , _"no pensé que pudiera hablar tan reflexivamente"_ , entre otros comentarios similares que asombraron a la pelinegra por la aceptación a lo dicho por el joven.

La misa transcurrió y aunque hubo otra serie de fallos y torpezas cometidas por el joven sacerdote como por ejemplo derramar el simbólico vino en la camisa de un hombre, hacer mal la señal de la cruz y otros errores más, la aceptación de los presentes hacia él no fue tan mala como imaginaba; el resonar de las campanas volvió a hacer acto de presencia y el reloj de la pared apuntaba las 11:00 am lo cual indicaba que la misa llego a su fin. Las personas comenzaron a abandonar la capilla y unos pocos le dieron la bienvenida al nuevo sacerdote.

La joven de ojos violetas también decidió marcharse, soltó un pequeño suspiro al ver que las buenas intenciones de Ukitake hacia ella no darían resultado, dudaba mucho que el nuevo sacerdote enserio la ayudara a crear una conexión más cercana a Dios que fue lo que le aconsejo su tío; ya había abandonado la iglesia pero una voz familiar la detuvo en su andar.

— ¡Rukia-chan!, no pensé verte aquí— comentaba alegremente el pelicastaño.

— Hola Kyoraku-san... hoy vine por sugerencia de Ukitake-san.

— Ahh ya veo... ¡Ichigo-kun! Acércate quiero presentarte a alguien— lo llamaba el amigable hombre, todas las personas se habían marchado ya y solo quedaban los 3 mencionados. El pelinaranja se les acerco y otra vez un imperceptible nerviosismo lo inundo al contemplar a la misma muchacha, que viéndola de tan cerca se apreciaba mayormente su belleza.

— Rukia-chan él es Ichigo Kurosaki, e Ichigo-kun te presento a mi sobrina Rukia Kuchiki.

— ¿Sobrina?, entonces...— el ojimiel se asombró al escuchar el parentesco entre ellos, si ella era su sobrina entonces eso significaba que Ukitake... no quería ni pensar que el amigable peliblanco hubiera desobedecido _"esa regla"_.

— Ahh, no te hagas ideas equivocadas... en realidad es una especie de prima mía, pero yo la miro como una sobrina.

— Mmm... entonces es un gusto conocerlo— decía formalmente la chica.

— El placer es mío— dijo el correspondiendo su saludo— tú fuiste quien llego tarde ¿no es así?

— Ah sí... es que tuve un pequeño inconveniente y por eso mi retraso.

— Entonces espero que la próxima vez no lo tengas y así puedas asistir temprano— menciono el pelinaranja intentando sonar calmadamente para así ocultar su nerviosismo, pero su comentario sonó más a un reclamo y eso fue algo que enojo en cierta medida a la chica pero ella como buena actriz que era fue capaz de ocultar ese hecho.

Luego de tener esa pequeña conversación y de recaer en un incómodo silencio Rukia abandono el lugar por fin y emprendió la marcha hacia su casa. Ichigo tan solo se quedó parado mientras la observaba irse e intercambio un par de palabras con Kyoraku acerca de la experiencia recién vivida: laborar como sacerdote.

Las horas pasaron y para cuando la noche cayo en la ciudad el chico de ojos avellanas a se encontraba recostado en su cama, había tenido una extenuante mañana así que lo que más deseaba era dormir en esos momentos y por fortuna no le costó lograr dicho objetivo, sin embargo una figura acudió a su mente antes de caer rendido a los brazos de Morfeo... una figura que era poseedora de unos exóticos ojos violetas.

* * *

— Y entonces la cocina se incendió, pero gracias a ese pequeño accidente hice mi más grande creación... ¡papas empanizadas, rellenas con atún y bañadas con chocolate blanco!, ¡mañana les traeré para que prueben!— exclamaba una voluptuosa pelinaranja mientras le comentaba a sus amigos un percance que sufrió en la cocina.

— Inoue-san no es necesario que nos deleites con tu nueva receta, un día que vayamos a tu casa podrás hacerlo— comentaba un joven de gafas con una mueca de asco que por suerte logro ocultar.

— Ishida tiene razón Inoue, hoy seguramente tienes cosas más importantes que hacer, otro día nos darás a degustar de tu receta— intervenía un pelirrojo tatuado intentando salvarse de comer la nueva comida inventada por la extrovertida joven. Ichigo y Grimmjow no dijeron nada al respecto pero de tan solo imaginarse el nuevo invento culinario realizado por la pelinaranja hacia que se les revolviera el estómago, pero no precisamente por querer probarlo.

Era martes, tan solo habían pasado 2 días desde que Ichigo diera inicio a su nueva labor y el grupo de amigos se encontraban reunidos en la cafetería de la prestigiosa universidad mientras ingerían sus alimentos.

— Oye Ichigo... ¿Qué hiciste el domingo?, ese día fui a tu casa para recoger el libro de química que deje ahí por accidente pero Yuzu-chan me informo que habías salido desde muy temprano— indagaba un curioso Renji.

— Mmm... acompañe a Karin su entrenamiento de fútbol— contesto el pelinaranja al recordar que su hermana siempre salía los domingos a entrenar; para sus amigos aún era desconocido su nuevo trabajo y prefería que fuera así o por lo menos en ese momento— y nos retrasamos porque... ¡oye! Y a ti que te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer.

— Kurosaki despertando temprano el domingo, vaya... eso sí es un milagro— opinaba burlonamente Ishida mientras limpiaba sus lentes de una suciedad que no existía.

— ¡Tks! guárdate tus comentarios Ishida... más raro es que Renji nos acompañe ahorita y nadie dice nada.

— Adivino porque estás aquí... tu noviecita esa no vino el día de hoy y por eso nos acompañas— acotaba el peliceleste del grupo mirando al joven pelirrojo.

— Pues te equivocas Grimmjow, ella vino ahora pero quiso estar en la biblioteca, además ya dije que **s** olo es una amiga mía.

— Abarai-san, ¿y por qué no la traes y nos la presentas?

— No lo sé Inoue... ella odia cuando la interrumpen de su lectura.

— ¡Ya se! Este sábado estamos libre, vayamos a ver una película y la invitas a que nos acompañe— opinaba una entusiasmada Orihime.

— Déjalo Inoue es inútil... más bien pienso que los rumores de ver a Abarai con una chica son falsos y el sigue fingiendo solo para que mantengamos la curiosidad— exponía Grimmjow su punto de vista y sonrió al ver como una venita resaltaba en la frente de Renji y parecía querer estallar.

— Deja de decir idioteces, imbécil... y si tanto desean conocerla y creen que todo es una farsa entonces aceptare a lo que propone Inoue— accedía un fastidiado Renji— pero te advierto que no trates de meterle mano o algo por el estilo— dijo lo último con una mirada asesina.

Inoue pareció fascinada con que Renji aceptara y los demás siguieron comiendo "tranquilamente" y así como paso el receso culmino la jornada de estudios; y esa noche tal como las 2 anteriores cierto pelinaranja no pudo evitar soñar con un par de ojos grandes y brillantes de un hermoso color violeta que lo observaban penetrantemente...

* * *

— ¡Taxi espere!— gritaba cierto pelirrojo que corría velozmente para darle alcance a dicho transporte, el susodicho joven se dirigía a casa de su mejor amiga pero ese día no le apetecía caminar; el taxi se detuvo por lo que el muchacho pudo alcanzarlo y una vez subido en él le brindo al motorista la dirección del lugar donde pensaba dirigirse.

Pasaron unos 20 minutos y el taxi al fin llego a su destino, el pelirrojo de intimidante apariencia bajo de él y se dirigió al portón de la imponente mansión que se erguía ante él, los guardias que custodiaban la entrada lo dejaron pasar y una sirvienta lo llevo hasta la sala donde lo hizo esperar.

— La señorita Kuchiki se encuentra en se recamara, espere unos segundos en lo que voy a llamarla.

— Gracias Isane-san— dijo el joven mientras tomaba asiento, en lo que esperaba que apareciera su amiga se dedicó a observar los retrataos ubicados en la estancia pero el delicado sonido de unas pisadas lo interrumpieron de su medio de entretenimiento

— ¡Renji! No te esperaba, ¿Qué haces aquí?— hablaba una muchacha pelinegra y de baja estatura; vestía un short color blanco dejando a la vista sus delicadas piernas, una blusa verde oscuro de mangas largas y unas sandalias blancas. Renji sintió como un suave rubor comenzaba a invadir sus mejillas al ver lo bonita que lucía su amiga, pero desvió su atención a una pared del salón intentando con esa acción frenar el hilo de sus pensamientos; después de todo estaba consiente que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos... no al menos de la forma que él quisiera.

— Ehh... quería saber si te encontrabas bien ya que hoy no fuiste a estudiar.

— ¿Ah? , no te preocupes... es que cuando iba de camino a Soul Society me encontré con un conejito herido al ras del rio y no podía abandonarlo así que lo lleve al veterinario... y si nii-sama me lo permite lo adoptare como mi mascota— explicaba la pelinegra con especial emoción lo último que dijo— pero sé que no solo has venido para ver si me encontraba bien, te traes algo entre manos así que dilo de una buena vez.

— ¿Qué acaso no puedo venir a visitarte sin estar tramando algo?— actuó ofendido e indignado pero al ver la seriedad y la ceja alzada en su amiga indicando que no se tragaba eso, decidió hablar con las verdad— ahh... es que invitarte a que me acompañaras al cine el sábado, unos amigos también irán y tienen curiosidad por conocerte.

— ¿Qué?, desde ya te aviso que no iré...sabes bien que me incomoda estar demasiado tiempo con desconocidos.

— Rukia ¡acepta por favor!, ellos comienzan a pensar que no existes y creen que estoy loco, no es que me importe de todas maneras lo que piensen pero no quiero darles gusto al pensar que solo eres mi amiga imaginaria y que estoy falto de autoestima, además yo estaré contigo así que no estarás solamente con desconocidos.

— Hmmp... lo que piensen tus amigos no es de mi incumbencia así que no me metas en tus asuntos.

— Vamos Rukia no seas mala... ¡ya se!... si aceptas acompañarnos el sábado yo hablare con tu hermano para que te deje traer a ese conejo.

— ¿Hablas enserio?— pregunto la joven con cierta ilusión, y al ver el asentimiento de cabeza de su amigo termino por tomar una decisión— está bien acepto... ¡pero si no cumples con tu parte te pateare el trasero!

Luego de que la chica aceptar su propuesta comenzaron a hablar de otras trivialidades. La noche hizo acto de presencia y ya estando en la soledad de su cuarto la pelinegra se puso a recordar la conversación que tuvo con Renji en la tarde, por alguna extraña razón se encontraba nerviosa y ansiosa por la llegada del sábado; a lo mejor sería un día muy interesante... quien sabe...

* * *

Otro día estaba a punto de culminar... el crepúsculo ya había hecho su aparición y una gran cantidad de personas rondaban por las calles, la mayoría de ellas para dirigirse a sus hogares... y eso era lo que estaba haciendo nuestro conocido pelinaranja; una vez que llego a su casa se alegró de saber que se tiraría a su cama y dormiría como piedra, lastimosamente sus planes no saldrían como él quería pues su loco progenitor ya se encontraba en la vivienda y no pensaba dejarlo descansar.

— Oye Ichigo, acompáñame un momento a mi habitación necesito hablar contigo— dijo el hombre pelinegro con un gran seriedad que en solo contadas ocasiones mostraba, haciendo preocupar tan solo un poco al muchacho ojimiel por ver tal expresión en su padre. Una vez estando en la recamara del hombre de mayor edad este sacó a relucir el tema del que quería tratar— ¿se puede saber en qué diablos te metiste?

— ¿De qué hablas viejo?, se claro y ve al grano que no soy ningún adivino.

— Hablo de esto...— menciono Isshin mientras le mostraba un par de fotos... unas fotos donde el protagonista era el pelinaranja y vestía como sacerdote mientras leía una biblia que tenía en mano. Ichigo al ver esas fotografías sintió como si un yunque le cayera encima y también comenzó a palidecer— ¿y bien?

— ¿De dónde has sacado esas fotos?

— Un amigo mío que siempre asiste a la iglesia se asombró al ver que el nuevo sacerdote se trataba de mi hijo y hasta me felicito por el camino que decidiste seguir; pero ya no evadas mi pregunta y responde... ¿Qué es en lo que te has metido?— al joven de ojos ámbar no le quedo de otra que contarle a su padre el asunto del trato en el que se vio envuelto y al finalizar su relato no le extraño el ver la reacción de su padre.

— ¡Ichigo!, ¿por qué diablos aceptaste?... sé que nuestra situación económica no es la mejor por el momento, pero aun así es mi responsabilidad por velar mejorar esta situación... y no puedo creer que Ukitake accediera a esta farsa, de Kyoraku y Urahara no me extraña, pero de Ukitake...

— Ya viejo cálmate... lo hecho, hecho esta... ahora no daré marcha atrás así que de nada te sirve quejarte.

— ¿Te estas escuchando?, ¡actuaras como un sacerdote por un año!, ¿acaso no ves los problemas que esto te puede ocasionar?

— ¡Lo es viejo, lo sé!, pero no me quedare sentado y de brazos cruzados cuando puedo ayudar en algo para mejorar esta situación... ya soy un adulto y estoy consciente de los resultados que pueden tener mis actos; así que espero que respetes mi decisión— afirmo el pelinaranja con tal firmeza que sorprendió a su padre.

— Ichigo... está bien, haz lo que tú creas conveniente pero tendrás que contarle a tus hermanas tu estúpida decisión, no podemos ocultarles este hecho, sin embargo...

— ¿Qué?— más tardo en preguntar el ojiámbar que sentir el veloz pie de su demente progenitor estampándose en su cara— ¿pero qué demonios te sucede viejo?— indago nuevamente Ichigo con notable furia mientras se tocaba la nariz y sentía como un espeso líquido carmesí brotaba de ella.

— ¡Eres un estúpido hijo!, ahora tendré que esperar un año más para que comiences a fabricar a mis nietos, ¡eres un desconsiderado con papi!— exclamo Isshin con su habitual desfachatez a la vez que lloraba de manera sobreactuada.

— ¡Ya deja de joder con eso!, en verdad que no puedes actuar con seriedad por más de 5 minutos.

— ¡Y como no quieres que me queje!, si lo que más deseo es ser abuelo y tú no quieres cooperar... pero ahora que lo pienso tu trabajo como sacerdote no es más que un trato... a lo mejor puedas tener una que otra aventurilla a escondidas— dijo lo último con un tono pervertido digno de alguien como él.

— Eso no sucederá viejo estúpido, así que no te hagas ilusiones.

— Mmm... suenas muy seguro ahora; pero no vaya a ser que luego conozcas a una chica que capte tu atención y después te arrepientas por la decisión que has tomado.

— Eso no pasara... estoy seguro.

Sin embargo lo que Ichigo no sabía es que no debía asegurar con tal convicción algo de lo que no tenía certeza... pero ya el futuro le haría entender el error de sus palabras...

* * *

El tan esperado sábado llego y un grupo de chicos se encontraban a las afueras del centro comercial más conocido de la ciudad...

— Ahh... me pregunto cuando aparecerán— suspiraba una impaciente Inoue.

— Y no solo Abarai y su supuesta amiga no aparecen, el carbón de Ichigo parece que tampoco vendrá— opinaba un molesto Grimmjow por tanto esperar— mejor vayámonos, dudo que aparezcan a estas alturas.

— Grimmjow tiene razón... es muy improbable que aparezcan cualquiera de los 3— opinaba Uryu a la vez que miraba su reloj de pulsera.

Los 3 jóvenes estaban a punto de retirarse pero la conocida voz de Renji los hizo detenerse.

— ¡Hey esperen!— gritaba el joven pelirrojo así acaparando la atención de sus amigos— tuvimos un contratiempo y por eso la tardanza... como sea les presento a mi amiga Rukia Kuchiki— dijo mientras señalaba a la joven que se encontraba a la par de el— y Rukia ellos son Uryu Ishida, Orihime Inoue y Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez— luego de terminar de dar esa pequeña presentación los chicos comenzaron a intercambiar palabras y armar conversación con la recién presentada, pero de un momento a otro Renji se percató de la ausencia de cierto chico y no pudo evitar preguntar por él.

— ¿Y la bestia del cabeza de naranja?— indago por el ausente sorprendiendo un poco a la pelinegra al imaginarse como seria ese tipo.

— Aquí estoy simio pelirrojo— contesto el recién llegado con su característico ceño fruncido.

— ¡Hola Kurosaki-kun! qué bueno que hayas venido... ella es la amiga de Abarai-san— comentaba alegremente la chica de naranja cabellera mientras tomaba por los hombros a la pequeña ojivioleta y la situaba delante del ojimiel.

En esos instantes tanto Ichigo como Rukia no daban crédito a lo que pasaba. Ichigo parecía estar en shock y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa situación, la culpable que no durmiera bien estaba en frente suyo nuevamente... y le fue imposible no fijarse en lo linda que lucía la chica con ese vestido lila que dejaba expuesta buena parte de sus esbeltas piernas, al igual que esa chaqueta y botas blancas que negras que acentuaban su belleza... ¡mierda!... otra vez comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. Rukia por su parte no difería mucho del asombró que sufrió el pelinaranaja, ella también quedo en blanco por unos segundos y no sabía cómo actuar... admitía que con esa ropa informal que el joven portaba lucia más juvenil y se atrevería a decir que hasta un poco atractivo... pero se obligó a no prestar demasiada atención en eso e hizo lo que creyó más conveniente es esa situación... hacer como si no lo hubiera visto antes.

— Hola... me llamo Rukia Kuchiki, un gusto— se presentaba ante el nuevamente y también decidió extender su mano a manera de saludo.

— Yo soy Ichigo Kurosaki... el placer es mío— y luego de mencionar dichas palabras tomo la mano de la muchacha brindándole un suave apretón de manos... uno que genero una sutil corriente eléctrica que se extendió por toda la columna vertebral del joven.

A lo mejor el momento en que Ichigo Kurosaki se arrepintiera de sus palabra y acciones llegaría más pronto de lo imaginado... pobre de él... no sabía el martirio que le esperaba...

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

¡Hola a todos! :D al fin publiquen capitulo nuevamente! La verdad quiero disculparme por la demora n.n , pero es que teniendo 3 historias no es fácil enfrascarse solo en una :p ... espero que les guste este capítulo :) y quería comentarles que dentro de unas 2 semanas publicare otra historia, esta estará ambientada en la era Edo y ya tengo la trama en mente nwn , así que si les interesa de que tratara por favor estén pendientes cuando la publique :3 ... como siempre les agradezco por el apoyo que me dan y no solo en esta historia, sino en todas :') ... mil gracias a todas esa bellas personas que me dejan sus comentarios, votos o que simplemente se dedican a leer xD ... por favor déjenme sus comentarios y opiniones, últimamente no he estado recibiendo opiniones y eso me ha desanimado un poco :( ... así que con un simple "continua", "me gusta", "esta feo", "me aburrió", etc. Me conformo... si no les agrada el desarrollo de la historia por favor háganmelo saber también o si quieren darme sugerencias también son libres de hacerlo... pero enserio no le miento cuando les digo que sus opiniones me alegran y hacen muy feliz TwT ... en fin gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia y hasta la próxima!

 **Notas del capítulo:**

Como siempre les dejare unas aclaraciones del capítulo :3

 **1-** Responderé a las incógnitas que les deje en las notas del capítulo anterior: Ichigo si dio la misa pero no fue motivante xD aunque fue aceptado en cierta medida n.n ... Rukia si cumplió con su promesa de asistir a la iglesia y si se encontró con Ichigo nwn ... Renji se encuentra en la friendzone xD pero eso no significa que vaya a ser villano xD ... ya vieron como reacciono Isshin al saber el trato de Ichigo... Renji si accedió a presentarles a Rukia a los demás e.e

 **2-** La escena donde Ichigo da la misa fue lo que más me costó escribir en el capítulo... pase como 3 días armando la escena... y es que la borre como 5 veces y la hice otras 4 hasta dejarla tal como la vieron... a mí en lo personal no me gustó mucho que digamos, pero quedo más pasable que en las anteriores... solo espero que no les disgustara tanto n.n ... y es que hacer a Ichigo actuando como sacerdote ya de por si es muy Ooc xD, ojala que en la escena no se haya visto demasiado cambiado en cuanto a actitud e.e

 **3-** "El encuentro de Ichigo y Rukia en Mi dulce tentación será épico"... pues te la creíste wexd xD ... la verdad aquí si les pido una sincera disculpa, en verdad quería hacer un encuentro genial... algunas personas querían que actualizara justo para ver esa escena y siento que les falle :'( ... creo que la escena se vio aburrida y en verdad discúlpenme x'( .

 **4-** Ichigo como que ya comienza a sentir atracción (aunque inconscientemente) por Rukia... en los próximos capítulos verán como Ichigo ira cayendo ante los encantos de la taicho 7u7.

Ahora... ¿Rukia recuperara su brazalete? o ¿Ichigo lo perdió? xD ... ¿habrá más interacción ichiruki 7w7?... ¿saldrá nii-sama en escena? ... ¿Inoue preparara su mezcla asquerosa y le dará a probar a los demás?... ¿Grimmjow se interesara en Rukia?... ¿le hare un pequeño harem a la taicho xD?... todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo! A la misma hora y día xD, no se lo pierdan! xD

 **Datos del autor...**

Y como ya es costumbre les dejara otro par de datos sobre mi :)

 **1-** Tengo 2 animales favoritos: El "Tigre de bengala" y el "Águila calva" *w* ... me parecen unos animales bellos, elegantes e imponentes! *-*

 **2-** Mi comida favorita: No sé! xD es que me gustan muchas cosas! ... amo especialmente la gastronomía Italiana, China y Mexicana... pero creo que se mi obligaran a escoger, con mucha dificultad me decidiera por la lasaña y pizza xD ... aunque me encantan los tacos! *-* xD

 **3-** Practico un deporte (el cual es mi favorito)... y es él béisbol!

 **4-** Cuando estoy nerviosa tengo una especie de "tic" y lo que hago es jugar con mis aritos y oreja xD (es un poco raro n.n)

 **5-** Mis chicos animes favoritos son:

 **\- Itachi Uchiha (Naruto):** Enserio me enamore de él! *-* , todo de él me fascina, adoro su dibujo, su personalidad siempre me llamo la atención... desde Naruto pequeño me maravillo... y al conocer su historia y los motivos de su actuar termino por cautivarme :) ... siempre me parecio uno de los personajes más complejos de la serie y tuvo un excelente desarrollo! el si se ganó mi kokoro T-T

 **-Byakuya-sama!:** Me costó debatirme entre el e Itachi xD, pero lo deje en segundo lugar por mayor complejidad del primero... Byakuya es la perfección hecha dibujo *w* ... es hermoso, fuerte, personalidad que enamora... porque es simplemente Byakuya y punto! xD ... todo me encanta de él :D

 **-Urahara:** No quería poner a 2 personajes de un mismo anime pero ni modo xD , pues creo que el 99.9% de los fans tanto masculinos como femeninos lo aman, lo tiene todo... poder, personalidad y guapura! xD ; pero lo deje en tercero porque los primeros 2 si me tienen bien traumada xD .

 **-Light Yagami (Death Note):** Quienes han visto Death Note quizás no estarán de acuerdo conmigo xD , me fascino sencillamente por ser un protagonista tan diferente a lo acostumbrado, no es el personaje tonto, alegre y buena gente... sino todo lo contrario y eso me agrado... sus ideales eran con fines pacíficos pero el método que empleaba para lograrlo era contradictorio, admito que a veces era un verdadero cabrón :v (disculpen la mala palabra) ... pero me pareció un gran personaje en general.

 **-Trafalgar D. Law (One Piece):** El me gusta porque si xD ... me gusta todo de el y ya no me quiero extender asi que hasta aquí lo dejo xD .

Es todo por ahora! Mil gracias nuevamente por el valioso apoyo y si no les es mucha molestia por favor déjenme sus comentarios! :D ... pasen un buen día y les mando embajadores de algas 7w7

 **Respuesta a comentarios:**

 **Lu Línea:** Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! Lo valoro un montón! Me alegra que te interese mi historia y pues daré mi mayor esfuerzo para seguir escribiendo bien! Espero que te haya gustado la escena de Ichigo y Rukia (aunque a mí no me gustó mucho) … pero en fin mil gracias por tu apoyo!

 **ane-berry92:** No tienes idea cuanto ame tu comentario! *w* … me fascinan los comentarios largos :'D …. pues te comprendo que te hayas confundido al inicio xD , la verdad se miraba demasiado estudiantil la temática y es algo que voy a intentar mejorar de ahora en adelante… esa rukia perdió el brazalete n.n , pero ¿será que ichigo lo perdió? xD … espero que te gustara el encuentro entre ichigo y rukia, a mí en lo personal no me gusto :p , solo espero que no te haya aburrido o desagradado mucho… ya viste como dio la misa ichigo xD y la regó en casi todo xD jajajaja xD … no sé si esa era la reacción que te esperabas por parte de isshin pero yo me imagine que primero estaría serio y luego empezaría con sus comentarios locos xD… la confesión virginal de ichigo era infaltable! xD… y pues renji si esta friendzoneado n.n aunque rukia ni siquiera lo sabe xD… me alegra que te interese que de datos sobre mi UwU … adele canta esplendido! … el gesto de la señora que me regalo la comida es algo que nunca olvidare! :'D … en fin mil gracias por tu apoyo! Espero que te guste el transcurso y desarrollo que está tomando la historia y enserio te agradezco tu bello comentario!


	4. Cambio de rutina

_**Respuesta a comentarios hasta abajo:**_

 **Capítulo 4: "Cambio de rutina"**

Una tenue melodía resonaba a lo largo de aquella afamada cafetería ubicada en el centro comercial de Karakura y un agradable aroma era emanado por los diversos tipos de cafés impregnándose en las fosas nasales de un llamativo grupo de jóvenes que degustaban las delicias de dicho local.

— ¡Umm!, ¡esto esta riquísimo!— exclamo efusivamente una muchacha pelinaranja que comía alegremente una porción de pastel de queso para luego beber el café con leche que había ordenado.

— Ya veo porque afaman tanto este lugar, el ambiente del local resulta ser muy atrayente al igual que los platillos servidos— comento Uryu luego de dejar terminar con su taza de café con chocolate amargo mientras limpiaba sus empañadas gafas agracias al vapor generado por la extinta bebida.

— Hmp por lo menos algo ha valido la pena de esta salida ya que la película fue una total mierda— el peliceleste del grupo dio a conocer su opinión en un tono lo suficientemente fuerte que se ganó las miradas de reproche de una pareja de ancianos ubicados en la mesa del frente.

Y es que ver una películas de 2 horas que no trataba más de un apocalipsis zombie no resulto ser lo suficientemente entretenida para ninguno de los muchachos reunidos en esa tarde por lo que tras acabar la aburrida función el pelirrojo que organizo dicha salida propuso asistir a la cafetería en la que se encontraban en esos momentos.

— ¿Y qué te ha parecido "Soul Society" hasta el momento Kuchiki-san?— indago el chico de lentes llamando la atención de los demás gracias a la inesperada pregunta. La aludida tan solo dio un sorbo a su capuchino a la vez que intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos; todas las miradas de los presentes estaban clavadas en ella por lo que la incomodaron un poco, sobre todo una mirada ámbar.

— El lugar es bonito y los profesores se notan que son muy capacitados, creo que es una buena institución... lástima que la mayoría de los alumnos no son más que unos consentidos con aires de grandeza— fue la respuesta dada por ella sorprendiendo un poco a los demás por lo último dicho, aunque todos coincidían con ella en ese detalle.

— ¿Y cuál es tu salón?— pregunto Grimmjow con notoria curiosidad.

— EL K-302.

— ¡Wow estas en el edificio "K"!, yo estudio en el edificio "J" y es bueno saber que nos encontramos casi a la par ¡porque así iré a verte seguido!— expreso una emocionada Inoue imaginándose a sí misma vestida de caperucita roja y cargando una cesta donde llevaba diversos platillos de comida para obsequiárselos a la pelinegra.

La conversación continuo con su curso de manera amena, Rukia poco a poco fue tomando confianza a ese grupo de chicos y la incomodidad sentida en un inicio fue desapareciendo tal como el agua que se evaporaba; todos conversaban menos un serio joven de particular cabellera naranja que desde el instante en que se reunieron para ir al cine parecía haber viajado a otra galaxia.

— Ichigo... ¡Oye Ichigooo!— gritó el bermejo de llamativos tatuajes mientras zarandeaba al ojimiel.

— ¿Ah?— fue lo único que salió de su boca al despertar de su estupor.

— ¿Qué carajos te pasa?, desde hace un rato has estado distraído y no has hablado para nada, ¿te comieron la lengua los ratones? ¿o de pronto resulta que eres autista?— menciono Renji de manera burlona haciendo que el ojo derecho del mencionado entrara en una especie de tic.

— Deja de joder... tengo mejores cosas que en que pensar para que me vengas con tus mierdas— acoto asombrando notoriamente a la chica de ojos violetas gracias a su forma de expresarse.

— ¿Tu pensando?, ¿en qué clase de mundo paralelo me he despertado?— opino Ishida sarcásticamente.

— ¡Tks! cierra la boca maldito cuatro ojos...— Ichigo se hubiera dispuesto a seguir con su cadena de insultos pero al darse cuenta de la atónita mirada de Rukia clavada en él se dio cuenta de su grave error... ¿cómo podía ser tan pendejo de expresarse de manera tan vulgar frente a alguien que lo vio en su nuevo rol de los domingos?.

Un incómodo silencio invadió la mesa pero el repentino timbre del celular de la pelinegra rompió la tensa atmosfera, ella se alejó mientras atendía la llamada y al regresar a la mesa solo lo hizo para despedirse.

— Me tengo que ir... gracias por invitarme a esta salida— se dirigió al grupo en general.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?.

— No hace falta Renji, tu mejor quédate otro rato ya que luego te andas quejando que no tienes tiempo ni para respirar... nos vemos luego...

La sutil despedida pareció ser de forma general por lo que todos respondieron de forma similar, sin embargo Ichigo pudo percatarse del doble sentido que dejaba entrever la pelinegra, sus extravagantes ojos violetas que se clavaron en los de él por lo que parecieron ser minutos cuando en realidad fue una milésima de segundo le demostraron que esa despedida iba más que todo dirigida a su persona; una explicación silenciosa fue lo que ella demando antes de abandonar el local... ¡ahora si estaba jodido!...

* * *

— Sí que eres un idiota Hisagi... mira que estar aquí solo por no controlar tus hormonas— opino un muchacho pelirrubio cuyo cabello solo dejaba a la vista la mitad de su rostro.

— ¡Bah! Suficiente tengo con estar castigado para que tú también vengas a sermonearme— rebatió un pelinegro poseedor de un sobresaliente tatuaje de "69" en su mejilla izquierda.

Pero esa vez debía admitir que su reservado amigo tenía razón, encontrarse en medio de un pasillo en pleno besuqueo y acariciando a una de sus "amigas" no fue algo inteligente de su parte, peor si le agregaba el hecho de ser observado por Nanao Ise quien laboraba como la subdirectora de la afamada institución.

— ¿Y qué castigo le impuso a Kujō-san?.

— La llevo al "Departamento de Objetos Perdidos" para que sirviera como asistente a Omaeda-san en sus tiempos libres por 4 días.

— Vaya... si lo pones así tu castigo no esta tan mal, incluso creo que es un trabajo entretenido.

— Hmp, creo que no pensarías lo mismo si fueras tú el que tiene que ordenar todo este desorden— comento Hisagi al ver la cantidad de cajas llena de libros que le encomendaron ordenar en los diversos estantes de la enorme biblioteca en la que actualmente se situaban, y una semana tendría que llevar acabo ese molesto trabajo... ese día la suerte estaba en su contra totalmente.

Muchas cajas con nuevos ejemplares habían llegado el día de ayer, enserio le seria dificultoso intentar organizar todo eso aún más sumándole el hecho que el recepcionista de esa área no pensaba mover ni un dedo para facilitarle el trabajo. Montado en lo alto de una escalera para situar diversos libros en lo alto de un estante fue capaz de divisar a una muchacha pelinegra que recién iba adentrándose en el lugar, observo como su menuda figura ataviada en un simple vestido color amarillo caminaba entre los diferentes pasillos pareciendo buscar un libro en especial, por lo que en un acto de galantería se le acerco dispuesto a ayudarla.

— Eh disculpa... ¿buscas un libro en especial?— indagó el pelinegro que estando frente a ella pudo notar su baja estatura y el conejito blanco que su vestido tenia estampado cerca de su pecho izquierdo, le pareció una joven de tierna apariencia pero dejo ese pensamiento de lado al ver sus ojos violetas que lo observaban inquisidoramente.

— Busco un libro de inglés avanzado... ¿lo has visto?.

— Con suerte diría que si— desapareció por un momento solo para regresar con un libro de pasta color rojo que le entregó a la muchacha, por la expresión de alivio que ella demostró dedujo que ese era el ejemplar correcto.

— Este era el que buscaba, gracias— dio media vuelta dirigiéndose donde el recepcionista para que le prestara el libro y justo cuando iba a retirarse la voz de Hisagi resonó captando su atención otra vez.

— ¡Espera!, eres nueva por aquí ¿cierto?, no te había visto antes rondando por este sitio.

— Pues si... lo soy...

— Entonces me presento, me llamo Hisagi Shūhei ¡a tu servicio!.

— Yo soy Kira Izuru, un gusto el conocerla— se presentó el rubio que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación entre su amigo y la muchacha. La ojivioleta dudo en presentarse en un inicio pensando que esos 2 chicos resultarían ser unos riquillos caprichosos como los demás pero al ver la confianza y tranquilidad con la que hablaban le parecieron unas personas agradables.

— Mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki, un...

— ¡Kuchiki-san!, ¡con que aquí estabas!, ven acompáñanos a comer— exclamó Inoue desde la entrada de la biblioteca sin percatarse que interrumpió la sutil conversación.

— Entonces me retiro...— hablo la de ojos violetas marchandose en compañía de la pelinaranja.

— Vaya, me pareció una chica muy interesante... ¿no lo crees Kira?— comento el joven sin apartar la vista del lugar donde salió la pequeña chica.

— Mmm, me huele a que pronto te meterás en problemas nuevamente...

* * *

El tiempo volaba y otro día domingo hizo su aparición, los feligreses asistieron nuevamente a la capilla "Luz de Aizen", la "motivadora" misa fue llevada a cabo a pesar de los diversos y "pequeños" errores ocasionados por el nuevo sacerdote y es que quebrar un jarrón o derramar vino en la Santa Biblia no era algo demasiado malo ¿o sí?; pero no era para menos... la presencia de cierta pelinegra que había sido puntual en esa ocasión y que no paro de observarlo penetrantemente por toda la hora fue su principal motivo de desconcentración por lo que había una razón justificada a su actuar... o eso quería pensar él.

Todas las personas se retiraron y esparcieron cual burbuja de jabón que explota a medio aire, hasta Kyoraku quien hacía de supervisor del ojiámbar salió huyendo nada más finalizó la misa. Ichigo dejo de usar la molesta e incómoda sotana blanca luciendo nada más un conjunto deportivo, él también se dispuso a abandonar la iglesia pero al salir de ella fue sorprendido por una femenina voz que se dejó escuchar a su costado derecho.

— ¡Oye!— fue la palabra que interrumpió al pelinaranja de sus meditaciones.

— ¡¿Rukia?!, pensé que ya te habías marchado— musito el joven sacerdote luego de recuperarse de su reciente sobresalto— ¿por qué sigues aquí?.

— Necesito hablar contigo.

— ¿De?...— fue completamente innecesario hacer tal cuestionamiento teniendo en claro el tema que ella quería tratar.

— Sabes perfectamente que es lo que quiero tratar así que deja de evadir el tema.

— Si, está bien... pero no me parece muy cómodo conversar mientras seguimos de pie así que por que no vam...

— Habla en estos momentos, no intentes dar más rodeos que eso no funcionara conmigo— hizo saber quien mandaba a quien, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su espalda totalmente erguida le brindaban un mayor aire de autoridad.

—Bien... a ver por donde empiezo...— murmuro aunque fue escuchado y sin darse cuenta su mano derecha fue a parar a la parte posterior de su cabeza en señal de nerviosismo.

— ¡Solo comienza con algo!, dime porque te expresas tan vulgarmente teniendo en cuenta tu rango espiritual, ¿por qué siendo tan joven decidiste laborar de esta manera?, ¿cómo es posible que siendo un estudiante Ukitake-san aprobó que tu fueras su sustituto?, ¿es cier...?

— ¡Espera!— la interrumpió el muchacho— haces demasiadas preguntas a la vez, bien... te explicare las cosas...

En los posteriores 20 minutos Ichigo se dedicó a narrar los hechos que giraron entorno luego de que salvo la vida de Ukitake: como hablaron con él para convencerlo de aceptar tal cargo y como se negó en un inicio, sus problemas económicos que lo orillaron a su situación actual, la conversación que escucho de sus hermanas aquella noche y como termino por aceptar el trato... al terminar de contar todos esos sucesos decidió mirar que expresión mantenía la pelinegra en esos momentos y la verdad no supo interpretar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ella en ese instante.

Rukia se cuestionó mentalmente si todo lo que escuchó fue una broma por parte de Ichigo o si lo narrado por él era cierto; aun no daba crédito a su explicación ¿cómo su "tío" fue capaz de mezclar un trato con la espiritualidad?, ella siempre admiro al amigable peliblanco pensaba en él como alguien muy honesto y dedicado a su labor, por otro lado estaba Ichigo... en pocas palabras estaba diciendo que ejercía tal ocupación solamente por dinero y no por vocación... sentía como su cerebro aún intentaba procesar toda esa información.

— ¿Estás hablando enserio o intentas tomarme el pelo?.

— ¿Te parece que bromeo?, créeme que no mentiría con algo tan serio.

— Entiendo tus motivos para aceptar esta farsa— una mirada dura fue lo que ella le dedicó— ¿pero por qué mi tío propuso todo ese trato?, él siempre ha sido un hombre honesto y entregado a todo lo que hace, ¿por qué él...?

— Escucha Rukia... a pesar de lo corrupto que me pareció Ukitake-san en un principio...— si los ojos de la pelinegra fueran cuchillos él joven ya estaría 5 metros bajo tierra— él tenía sus razones para operar de esa manera, alguien tan dedicado como él no permitiría que clausurarán la iglesia en la que ejercía su trabajo— afonía fue lo que invadió a la muchacha en ese instante.

La ojivioleta comprendió en ese momento porque su tío tomo esas decisiones y aunque ella no estuviera de acuerdo completamente no tenía ningún derecho a cuestionarlo y ni pensaba hacerlo.

— Rukia lo que te he contado solamente lo sabe mi padre y ahora tú... así que te pido por favor que no se lo comentes a nadie— no le importaba si tenía que suplicar y pisotear su orgullo, haría lo que fuera para que ella no delatara su secreto.

— ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a Renji y los demás?, creí que les tenías mucha confianza.

— He pensado contarles todo este embrollo pero aun no es el momento... ¿me guardaras el secreto?— su típica expresión gruñona y orgullosa se había esfumado para ser reemplazada por una más dócil y tranquila, una expresión casi suplicante.

— Con una condición...— dijo ella con una escalofriante sonrisa.

— ¿Cuál?— trago grueso imaginándose las peores cosas que ella querría obligarlo a hacer.

— Por lo poco que he pasado contigo y los demás me he dado cuenta que eres bueno hablando inglés... a mí aun me cuesta un poco así que tendrás que ayudarme y enseñarme a perfeccionarlo— fue la imposición por parte de ella, Ichigo sintió como su alma le regresaba al cuerpo al escuchar la condición por parte de ella... ¡ya se había imaginado lo peor!.

— Trato...— estrecho su mano con la chica en señal de formalizar ese pacto— pero me extraña que alguien de buena familia como tú no haya perfeccionado el inglés aún... ¿acaso eres distraída y no eres buena estudiante?— pregunto él con una sonrisa socarrona que desapareció en el instante que sintió como el codo de Rukia impactaba sobre su abdomen— ¡Ahh!, ¿pero qué mierda te pasa?, ¿acaso no te enseñaron a respetar a los sacerdotes o así tratas a Ukitake-san?.

— Lo que dices no aplica con farsantes así que ya deja de lloriquear... será mejor que me vaya.

— ¿Por qué?... hoy hace un buen día después de todo y conozco una heladería cerca de aquí, no sé si ya la habrás visto...— su mano empezó a rascar su nuca y cabello por segunda ocasión.

— ¿Me estas invitando a comer helado?— una de sus finas cejas se alzó en muestra de conmoción e incredulidad.

— Ehh... no me refería a eso sino qué...— comenzó a balbucear incoherencias intentando controlar su tartamudeo pero al notar la mirada llena de burla de Rukia termino por explotar su poca paciencia— ¡pues te estaba probando para ver tu cobardía!.

— ¡¿Eh?!, ¡pero que idioteces dices!.

— ¡Sabría que te negarías de cualquier forma!... ¡ya vez que si eres una cobarde!— dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente para disimular su bochorno... ¿y qué mejor manera que peleando de esa maneta tan infantil?.

— ¡Pues te equivocas!, más vale que esos helados si sean deliciosos ¡y tu invitas!— hablo sin pensar ni siquiera en lo que decía, pero eso no importaba cuando defender su orgullo se trataba.

Emprendieron la marcha que era dirigida por el pelinaranja, por suerte las personas aún no sabían de su trabajo como sacerdote a excepción de los ancianos que ya debían de estar en sus hogares, así nadie murmuraría acerca de ver al joven sacerdote en compañía de una bella chica dispuestos a comer helados. Ichigo no pudo evitar ver de reojo a su pequeña acompañante y tampoco podía negar lo linda que lucía con esa camisa color crema de botones y esa falda negra de paletones, los botines negros que llevaba la hacían lucir un poco más alta pero aun así pensaba que seguía siendo una enana... una enana demasiada linda para lo que su comportamiento mostraba.

Ambos fueron al local sugerido por el muchacho y una vez adquirieron sus helados uno de chocolate para él y uno de pistacho para la joven, fueron a sentarse a una banca de un parque que estaba enfrente de la heladería. El sol no era molesto y el agradable viento fueron factores para que su instancia en aquel sitio fuera de lo más cómoda; diversos temas fueron abordados en ese momento: sus familias, pasatiempos, cosas de las que gustan y de las que no, claro que los insultos y riñas infantiles estuvieron presentes en la mayor parte de la "sana" conversación... pero de pronto el ojimiel saco a relucir un interesante tema: los objetos o cosas de valor para ellos...

— ¿Hay algo material que enserio has llegado a apreciar?— fue la pregunta realizada por el muchacho.

— ¡Pues mi colección especial de chappy!— una gota de sudor resbalo de la cabeza del pelinaranja pero esta vez se abstuvo de no burlarse de ella pues no quería recibir otro codazo en su abdomen— ¿y tú?.

— ¿Yo?... diría que un reloj averiado que mantengo en mi armario.

— ¿Por qué un reloj que ya no sirve?.

— Es por... olvídalo... es una historia larga y seguramente te aburrirá— fue su manera de evadir el tema ya que el mencionado reloj fue un obsequio por parte de su difunta madre y no quería hablar de ese tema, por esa misma razón al hablar de sus familias evito a toda costa mencionar a su madre y agradecía que su acompañante no hubiera preguntado sobre ello; Rukia era muy observadora por lo que pudo identificar la reticencia del pelinaranja en profundizar sobre el dichoso reloj, ella tampoco pregunto más sobre ello pues comprendía que Ichigo necesitaba su privacidad al igual que ella misma— pero enserio me asombra que una colección de ese horroroso aborto de conejo sea tan especial para ti— retomo el tema intentando molestarla un poco.

— ¡Idiota!, ¡no permitiré que hables así de chappy!— fue lo que dijo luego de brindarle un "suave" golpecito en la cabeza que por poco lo deja más idiota de lo que ya le parecía— aunque si hay algo más importante aún...

— ¿A sí?, ¿el qué?.

— Un brazalete que me obsequio mi hermano... pero lo perdí en el campus de Soul Society— ella también evito profundizar al decir que la anterior dueña de dicha pieza fue su fallecida hermana. Bastaron 15 segundos para que Ichigo procesara lo escuchado y recordara un objeto que guardaba en su maletín ¿acaso sería posible qué...?

— Espera un momento... ¿cómo es tu brazalete?.

— Es de oro blanco, delgado... tiene incrustaciones de rubí y...

— ¿Un dije de diamante en forma de copo de nieve?— decidió interrumpirla y logrando asombrarla por su acierto.

— Sí... ¿cómo lo sabes?.

— Esto sonara raro pero yo lo encontré— la pelinegra abrió sus ojos grandemente al escucharlo decir eso— te vi pasar corriendo ese día y note que botaste algo, te grite pero ya te habías ido y al acercarme encontré el brazalete, no te vi de frente y por eso no te lo di antes... me sorprende que tu seas la dueña.

— ¿Hablas enserio?... vaya que yo tampoco me lo creo...— su cara de total incredulidad afirmaba lo anterior dicho— ¿y por qué no lo llevaste al Departamento de Objetos Perdidos?.

— ¿Dejar algo tan valioso bajo el cuidado del inútil de Omaeda?, ni de coña... luego no quería sentirme culpable si él lo llegara a perder o quedárselo, luego te busque pero ya te imaginaras lo imposible que resulto encontrar a la dueña correcta entre tantas chicas...— la ojivioleta no pudo decir nada ante esas declaraciones, de pronto se había quedado sin habla— lo tengo en mi maletín así que mañana te lo devolveré.

— Gracias...— fue lo único que pudo decir en ese instante, ella ya sabía de la dura situación económica de Ichigo pero él a pesar de ese problema no vendió la cara pieza de joyería aun sabiendo lo mucho que podía ganar con ello, en cambio decidió buscarla para entregárselo... a pesar de lo imbécil que podía ser ese acto le resulto muy admirable de su parte— ahora si me tengo que ir— informo luego de verificar la hora en su celular era las 11: 58 am y ni sintió como se fueron volando las horas— gracias por el helado la próxima vez yo invito, nos vemos mañana fresita-kun— termino por despedirse con un tono demasiado meloso y fingido que fastidio e hizo gruñir al ojiámbar. Rukia tan solo rio y termino por perderse en la acera... Ichigo nada más se quedó sentado y observando como un idiota a la muchacha que termino por desaparecer en el trayecto, ahora que se fijaba pudo percatarse que ella tenía una hermosa sonrisa y sintió como un extraño y molesto cosquilleo se propagaba en su estómago... _"he de estar hambriento ¡eso es!"_... fue la vaga explicación que pudo darse al sentir la anterior sensación...

* * *

La oscuridad e intensa negrura generada por la espesa noche dominaba el enorme Japón... esa noche era particularmente sombría, la luna y las estrellas brillaban por su ausencia por lo que la mayoría de las casas mantenían prendida todas sus luces para que nadie dentro o fuera de las viviendas sufrieran algún percance... sin embargo ese no era el caso de una imponente mansión que se situaba lejos de toda ciudad, su estancia en el campo y al no tener ni un foco prendido le confería un ambiente muy siniestro como escabroso y ni un ápice de ruido se lograba detectar en los alrededores de la fúnebre mansión excepto por el que sutilmente era generado por diferentes animales como los búhos o el aletear de los murciélagos, sin embargo en el despacho del dueño de la mencionada vivienda podía apreciarse la interesante conversación que mantenían 2 individuos.

— Así que lograste dar con su ubicación...— se dejó escuchar una voz proveniente del dueño de la enorme residencia que era capaz de erizar la piel y congelar la sangre de cualquier persona.

— Si señor... no solo investigue su ubicación actual sino que también sobre su empleo, familia y economía— explico un joven hombre que yacía postrado en el suelo mostrando su máximo respeto a la imponente figura frente a él. El que la oficina estuviera invadida por las sombras no impedía al señor de la mansión lograr identificar la reverencia realizada por su aliado, su vista ya se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad... no... él mismo formaba parte de las tinieblas.

— Ya veo... has hecho un buen trabajo, el momento de hacer pagar a Isshin Kurosaki está próximo, puedes retirarte.

— Como lo ordene su majestad...— luego de dar por finalizada la pequeña reunión el despacho solo fue acompañado por la oscuridad y el mutismo...

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

¡Luego de tanto tiempo al fin vuelvo a actualizar! :'D ... quiero saludarlos a todos ustedes los bellos lectores y tengo el orgullo de decirles lo siguiente: "¡Mi inspiración al fin hizo las pases conmigo!" xD, muchos creyeron que ya no seguiría con este fanfic pero por suerte se equivocaron... se lo feo que es cuando cancelan una historia que leemos y yo no quiero hacerlos pasar por eso, pienso finalizar con todas mis historias aun si me llevo mucho tiempo en ello xD; mi próxima actualización será "Por Protegerte" me he descuidado de esta historia así que si aquí hay alguien que lee ese fanfic despreocúpense... pienso seguir actualizándolo ;) . Como siempre quiero darles las gracias por el valioso apoyo que me dan x3 y pues espero que puedan dejarme sus bellos comentarios ¡lo aprecio mucho!... _"si les gusto este capítulo por favor bríndenme su voto, síganme y compártalo con sus amigos, les ha hablado Zelda y les desea buenas noches"_...xD jajajaj estaba parodiando a Dross asi que no se tomen eso enserio xD. Les deseo una linda semana y les mando un sexy Grimmjow 7u7 con esposas incluidas para que lo aten al armario o a la cama 7u7 ... a ese gato el gusta arañar y hay que domarlo 7w7.

 **Notas del capítulo:**

Las típicas aclaraciones o curiosidades del capítulo:

 **1-** Cuando Grimmjow lw pregunta a Rukia cuál es su salón y ella le responde "K-302" lo hice basándome en mi misma, ya que mi "aula base" (donde tenemos reuniones y pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo) es el K-302.

 **2-** Cuando dicen que encontraron a Hisagi besándose con "Kujō-san" me refería a Nozomi (Nozomi Kujō) quien fue la chica de pelo verde de los últimos rellenos xD.

 **3-** Pues ya vemos un avance en la relación ichiruki *o* , ella ya sabe de su trato y él ya le devolverá su brazalete aunque aún no se tienen la suficiente confianza para hablar de los seres queridos que han perdido (Masaki y Hisana) pero poco a poco irán tomándose mayor confianza... la escena de ellos 2 no iba a ser tan larga pero decidí hacerlo así en recompensa a mi tardanza ;) ojala les haya gustado.

 **4-** Pudimos ver como 2 hombres (me imagino que ya saben quiénes son xD) hablaban sobre Isshin... ¿Qué tienen que ver con él?... ese Isshin ni ha aparecido bien en la historia y ya lo estoy metiendo en problemas :'v.

¡Espero no tardarme en actualizar! (si como no :'v xD)

 **Datos del autor:**

No pos vengo con más datos sobre mi xD .

 **1-** Mi primer crush: Pues quiero presentarles a mi primer amor platónico ¡y claro que tenía que ser ficticio! x'D jajajajaja y ese es Aladdín *o* .

 **2-** Mi OTP de los videojuegos: Si tengo OTP del anime (el ichiruki claro está) también tenía que shippear en el ámbito de los videojuegos xD y mi OTP de esta rama es Link y Zelda de la saga "The legend of Zelda" *o* imposible no amarlos! xDD.

 **3-** A lo mejor suene raro pero mis expresiones favoritas de cualquier personaje son las de tristeza y llanto *o* y es que me encanta la sensibilidad que muestran (y más si el personaje es poco efusivo) así que quiero contarles unas expresiones que me gustaron mucho:

 **-** Cuando Rukia está a punto de ser ejecutada: *o* … ella siempre desprende elegancia y belleza *.*

 **-** Cuando Inoue llora porque dice sufrir cuando ve llorar a pelonsaki-kun :v : A lo mejor me matan o piensen que estoy siendo sarcástica pero esta expresión de Inoue enserio me gusto... pienso que Tite pudo plasmar muy bien sus emociones (si hasta moquitos le agrego xD), pero solo me gusta la imagen del manga ya que en los coloreados se mira muy graciosa xDD.

 **-** Y de diversos personajes como Naruto, Nami, Robin incluso Sakura xD jajaja xD pero de ellos ya no les digo porque me gustan sus expresiones ya que no se si les estaría dando spoilers xD.

 **Respuesta a comentarios:**

 **ane-berry92:** Ane-chan! tú y tus comentarios siempre logran que me sienta menos idiota al escribir estas cosas que a veces no terminan por convencerme jajjaja xDD, pues menos mal que la parte de la misa no se vio mal xD jajajja y pues como dicen el encuentro ichiruki le falto ese plus de impacto xDD , pues como viste Rukia amenazo a Ichigo para que le enseñe bien el inglés así que tendrán que pasar más tiempo juntos xD, ese Isshin solo piensa en sus futuros nietos :v mejor que se preocupe porque lo están investigando :'v , el nombre de la capilla se me vino a la mente en uno de mis momentos de drogada :v jajajajaja y ya que lo mencionas con su silla yo también lo imagine así jajajja xD , me gustan mucho las mariposas! Las encuentro muy atrayentes y hermosas … gracias por tu zukulento comentario 7u7.

 **Earilmadith21:** Muchas gracias por el review! *o* lo aprecio mucho :3 , me alegra que te guste mi historia y redacción :) y yo también soy fan de las relaciones prohibidas y quizás a eso se debió el surgimiento de este fic, ya veremos si Ichigo mantiene el celibato 7u7 … gracias!

 **Comentario anónimo:** Espero que leas este capítulo y me alegra tu apoyo! :3

 **gitana99K:** Pues creo que si habrá harem 7u7 jajjajaja espero que te guste este capítulo y mil gracias por el apoyo! :3

¡Es todo por hoy! Nos leemos pronto ;) .


End file.
